A Goode life
by xInfinitely-Fallingx
Summary: It is the start of zach and cammies life together, once zach pops the question its the start of a life full of surprises. a funny, romantic and sweet story including the cute couple and all the gang. Chapter numbers sort of messed up now so just kind of work from chapter 1 then it will make sense from the plot. Sorry for confusion! COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: i dont own; ally carter does. it is just a made up story follow up from the recent gallagherbooks :) ENJOY!**

**Chapter one- The Proposal**

**CAMMIE POV:**

I step through the front door of zach and i's apartment and shut the door behind me marvelling the rooms from the halway. then i feel someone step behind me, wrapping their arms around my waist, the person whispers "lets take a walk gallagher girl" its zach. he takes my hand and leads me out of the front door wrapping his arm around my waist.

**ZACH POV:**

"Cam" cammie turns to me. "yeah zach?" she is perfect, her smile, the way her hair blows in the wind, her eyes like perfect sapphire orbs. "ive been wanting to ask you something and i feel that now is the right time to ask you" she smiled and nodded "what do you want to ask me?" my arm slid away from her waist and reached into my pocket for the blue velvet box. i stopped us both in our favourite spot by the lake and got down on one knee, looking up at cammie. "Cameron Ann Morgan, i love you, i always have and i always will. i want to spend the rest of my life with you, will you marry me?" cammie smiled and nodded "yes, i will YES!" she shouted the last part and i smiled, taking the ring out of the box and sliding it onto cammiesring fingure. i got up and cammie walked over to me, i picked her up and kissed her.

**CAMMIE POV:**

I kissed Zach back, a long passionate kiss. "i love you" i said smiling and took his hand pulling on him to walk forward. he smiled then laughed and walked behind me.

****ONE MONTH LATER****

**CAMMIE POV:**

***phone call***

**(italics is macey)**

_**"remember the Calla Lilies for the bouqet, not the tulips and red lipstick not the pink.."**_

**"okay okay macey i got it"**

_**"cams everything has to be perfect-"**_

**"i know, i know now ive got to go bye mace"**

_**"bye cams. but remember-"**_

***phone call finished***

I sighed and fell back onto the couch holding a pillow over myself. i heard the front door open and the sound of keys being put dropped onto the desk in the hallway. Zach stepped half through the door but leant on the door frame "everything okay mrs goode?" he smirked, i turned my head and blew the strand of hair out of my face. He walks over, and sits down on the couch moving my legs to lay on his lap. "just maceys wedding planning" he laughs "im sure your having lots of fun" he winks. "so what have you been up to?" he smirks once again "i went with bex and grant, for wedding stuff" he lays his head back. i sigh.

**ZACH POV:**

**"**What?" i look at her "cammie whats wrong?" she turns to me again "the weddings in one week-" i lean over to her and kiss her "everythings fine cam, its going to be fine dont worry" i wrap my arms around her "but what about all the arrangements and macey-" i roll my eyes and smile "cam im sure maceys got everything under control you need to stop worrying" she looks at me "but.." i tighten my grip around her and kiss her hair "cam im not marrying you for a big perfect wedding im marrying you because, i love you and i want to spend the rest of my life with you" i kiss her, a long passionate kiss. She blushes and i smile.

***knock of the door***

**CAMMIE POV:**

i get up, walk to the front door and open it to see macey with a big folder. "CAM! we need to talk" she lets herself in "come...in."i close the door and follow her into the kitchen. we sit down at the table and she opens her big folder full of papers. "cam we need to go through the guests again, the food and the dress" still staring at the mountain of papers, i nod slowly. "okay so i had loads of ideas for the dress and their going to start making it tomorrow" she shows me about 20 different pictures of dresses "this one is my favorite" she pointed to the picture of a strapless wedding dress with beautiful lace patterns around the top and a velvet/lace bottom. i smile at the picture "its beautiful mace." she nods in agreement "I know" i heard zach walking down the hallway towards the kitchen, macey quickly hiding the wedding dress pictures under the guest papers. Zach walks in "well what are you girls looking at" zach says staring at the thick folder on the table infront of macey "oh nothing just some wedding plans, you know" he raises his eyebrows "zach you can go and watch some tv while macey and me look at the plans" he nods and leaves. "anyway, macey i thought you had everything under control" macey shook her head "cams even i know that i cant do this all without the bride, you need to choose the dress"she said with a grin. i nodded

**how will the wedding be? will everything go as planned?**

**Tell me what you think..**

**shall i continue? :)**


	2. IMPORTANT NOTICE

**IMPORTANT A/N:-**

**I know that I have already started the story, but i have some other ideas for other stories i want to start so i will DEFINATELY return to writing this..**

**But I will be starting a new story.**

**I hope you will enjoy it! :)**

**-ZammieGoodeForever xxx**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two-**

"Okay, okay. Um" I look at each of the pictures, seeing basically similar dresses, apart from one. "Oh, Mace this is the one" She glances over from the guest list to the picture and nods. "I knew you'd you like it Cam, I think thats all for now. Your free from your one wedding job" She grins. I sigh with relief. I mean, who knew all this wedding stuff was so complicated. Perfect dress, flowers, food (keep in mind get extra, Grant eats a lot).

Macey leaves to order the dress, after I wait for her car to leave the driveway I slip into the living room and slump on to the couch next to Zach. Who is in deep concentration watching the game. Without taking his eyes of the television screen he says "Wedding duties?" duties. He was right, it was a like a project. A project in which Zach and I get married, and we are eachothers forver. "Yep" Ever since Zach popped the question, We haven't really done much together, he was always taken away for wedding duties by Grant and Jonas, and the same with me but with Macey, Bex and Liz. "So Mrs soon-to-be-Goode what do you say to a lovely dinner for two in town since we have now been relieved of wedding duties until further notice" Oh how romantic Zach can be. I smile "Why I would love to Mr Goode" And with that we jumped up from the couch and went to get ready.

I was dressed in my favourite dress that Zach got me for my recent birthday, it had a gold top half with a black skirt, I wore black sandels with it since it was august and the weather outside was really hot. (**A/N Cammies' dress is on my profile. check it out)**

Zach was dressed in black dress pants and a navy polo, with dress shoes (**A/N Zachs' polo is on my profile. Check that out to) **Once we were both friend, I grabbed my black clutch and we left to Zachs' black Range Rover sport supercharged. **(A/N The car is on my profile. I also chose it 'cause its my favourite car :D)**

Zach and I went to my favourite restaurant Trimonde. They weirdly enough have a mixed Italian and French menu. But, I just love their spagetti. I took Zachs' arm and we walked in. After that, it was the best night I'd had since Zach proposed, now all that theres left to look forward to is the wedding.

**The day of the wedding...**

At first I was about to turn my alarm off and have another, as I put it, five minutes which always ends up being 2 hours. But, realization hit me. IT'S MY WEDDING DAY. Oh. My. God. I looked for Zach, but, the girls must have been here because, one- They left the tv on and two- by the look of the bracelet beads on the floor that must have been the bracelet Bex got last week. I climbed out of bed and opened my bedroom door, to be unexpectedly greeted by my 3 best friends chattering in the hallway, in their wedding gear. "Well it took you long enough to wake up!" I rubbed the fatigue out of my eyes and yawned for the last time "Well I'm sorry, me and Zach went out last night and we didn't get back till late" Just then I saw the look Macey and Be gave me and it was not good, except for Liz she was just smiling a bit. "Tsk. Tsk Cameron Morgan. You should know not to be going out late at night when it's the night before your wedding! Now come'on we need to make you look beautiful" They dragged me back into my room, Macey carefully carrying the wedding dress in one hand and laying it down on the bed. It took two hours to get ready. TWO. And that was only my face and hair. I gently put on the dress and stared at myself in the mirror. "You look gorgeous Cam" Macey smiled "I've done well" I rolled my eyes. "OKAY. GUYS WE REALLY NEED TO GO WERE 5 MINUTES OFF SCEDUAL TO LEAVE!" Bex yelled and flung open the bedroom door, I helds the sides of my dress so I could walk quickly to the car outside and sat in the back. My heart was racing faster than it ever has before, I was about to get married. To Zach. This is the BEST day of my life.

We arrived at the church with a minute to spare, but, apparently that wasn't early enough. We walked inside and waited by the doors. "Aw Cam" Sobbed a voice behind me. Mom. Abby. Joe. "You look beautiful sweetie" I smiled "Aw squirt, You look gorgeous" I couldn't stop smiling "Thanks Aunt Abby, Mom" Could this get any better? "Well, Ms Morgan you look lovely" Joe grinned "Thanks Joe. But, you don't have to keep calling me Ms Morgan I don't go to Gallagher anymore" I wink at him. He chuckles. My mom wraps her arms around me "Aw Cam, I'm so proud of you" She was still sobbing, happy tears of course. "Eh eh eh! No ruining my masterpeice" Macey interupted, My mom laughed "Cam, It's time"

I linked arms with Joe. He was giving me away today. I swear I could see a tear fall from his eye just then, I smiled and whispered "Don't cry Joe. It'll still be like old times" He smiled. Once I saw Zach standing at the front I started smiling like an idiot. But, of course he was smirking. As usual. But I didn't care. We reached the front and Joe placed a kiss on my forehead. Zach helds out a hand and I took it walking me up to the preacher. He spoke "Dearly Beloved we are gathered here today to join in matrimony Cameron Ann Morgan and Zachary Goode" after some words words it was time to exchange vows, I went first. "Zach. What is there to say, besides the fact that I love you with all my heart. All those years ago when I met you, I will be honest I never knew I would end up loving you so much, and that after that Ball my life with you would change forever. I would never have it any other way than with you. Smirks and all. I will always be by your side, no matter what happens. I love you forever" My friends aw 'awwed' afterwards**. **It was now Zachs' turn. "Gallagher girl. I will never get tired of calling you that. You are MY Gallagher girl. Since I met you back when we were in high school and we met on that exchange with Gallagher I knew you were the one for me. I will always be there to save you, always and I will always be right by your side, I will always be there to comfort you when you are upset and laugh with you when you are happy. I love you forever Gallagher Girl. Mine forever." I had the biggest smile on my face that I have ever had, right after he said that Grant shouted "Thats my Zach woop!" Which made everyone in the church chuckle and earn a hit on the shoulder from Bex. We exchanged rings and then it was time "Zachary do you take Cameron to be your wife, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish her friendship and love her today, tomorrow and forever? will you trust and honor her, laugh with her and cry with her? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?" Zach simply answered staring deeply into my eyes "I will" I smiled. The priest turned to me "Cameron will you take Zachary to be your husband, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish his friendship and love him today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honor him, laugh with him and cry with him? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?" I smiled "I will" "Well now" The priest smiled, "I now pronounce you Man and Wife, Zachary you may kiss the bride" Zach smiled at me, love in eyes eyes "about time" he muttered to himself, loud enough for me to hear. He leant in and our lips locked for a couple of minutes and we both pulled back smiling like idiots. He took my hand in his "I love you Gallagher girl" He whispered, "I love you too Blackthorne Boy" I whispered back.

**I MADE THIS CHAPTER REALLY LONG, SO YOU GUYS COULD SEE THE WEDDING.**

**WHAT DO YOU THINK?**

**WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT?**

**CAMMIES' WEDDING DRESS AND ZACHS' TUX ARE BOTH ON MY PROFILE**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

**CAMMIE POV**

We were now at one of the grand famous Mchenry mansions that Macey persuaded we hold the reception at. I must say Macey knows how to throw an amazing wedding party, the decorations were beautiful. "Well Mrs Goode are you enjoying the party?" a pair of strong arms wrapped around my waist from behind. "Well Mr Goode it appears I am" I lay my head back on his shoulder "Mrs Goode. Thats got a good ring to it" It turns out we were slowly swaying to the soft music by now, he chuckles "It suits you perfectly" the piercing light blinded me for a split second, Maceys photography. "Thats definitely a keeper" She winked at us. The DJs voice soon filled the air announcing that it was time for me to dance with Joe, since he was the one who also gave me away. The floor cleared and Zach went over to stand with Grant and the others. Me and Joe started dancing slowly, I spotted another stray tear like when he was giving me away "Two times crying in a day, Joe you are losing your touch" He chuckled "I admit I will miss you Cammie, Gallagher wont be the same without it's number one spy" I smiled. Once we had finished our dance, it was Zach and I. "May I have this dance Mrs Goode?" I blushed slightly "You may Mr Goode" We began dancing "So where are we going on this luxary honeymoon?" His famous smirk was plastered over face of course "You will see" I laughed. I leaned my head in the crook in his neck, it fit perfectly. "I love you" I felt him smile into my hair "I love you too" Once the song was over, everyone clapped and it was now time for the speeches. Zach went first. "I've known Cammie over 6 years now and they have been the best 6 years of my life, before I met Cammie, I just didn't know myself anymore after my dad left and what happened to my mom, but, Cammie. She brings out the best in everyone, she is the most loving person I have ever met. I love you with all my heart Cam, I will never leave your side like you never left mine even through our jokey little spats. I will love you forever, Gallagher Girl" I tear ran down my cheak, I couldn't stop smiling it even started to hurt my cheaks. Grant went next **(A/N Grant is Cammies brother, they hadn't found out till not long ago) **"Well, I've known Cammie and Zach a long time. They are truely made for each other" When Grant said that Zach wrapped an arm around me and kissed my hair. "I must say I am proud of my boy Zach for finding the perfect girl, because, if it wasnt for Zach for meeting Cammie I would have never met my British Bombshell" He winked at Bex. Me and Zach laughed at the last part. After many other speeches it was my turn. I stepped onto the stage and took out the small piece of paper of the prepared speech. What? I wanted to make sure it was extra special. "Thank you for coming today everyone. When I was younger I tried to imagine what it would be like, my wedding. It couldn't be any more perfect. Thank you Macey, thank you for making Zach and I's wedding amazing. Thank you Mom and Joe, for always being supportive to me, I love you both. To all my friends, Bex, Liz, Macey, Grant, and Jonas for just being amazing I love you all so much. Zach,now I think today can pretty much say it all, when I met you I would have never guessed that we would get so close and after all the years I've known you now to get married. I wouldn't have it any of way than with you, Blackthorne Boy." I winked. He smiled, walked up to the front and kissed me. Everyone Aww'ed and whistled. "Right Lover birds! Honeymoon time!" Macey winked at us. It appeared that her and Zach must have arranged this little surprise for me together. Zach grinned at me, yep you read that right. Not a smirk a genuine Grin.

Once we were changed out of our wedding clothes, we slipped into some other clothes. I had on a white floral lace cutout dress and heels. Zach had a white dress shirt, pants and jacket with black shoes. We were now on the plane "Ready Cam?" I laughed "You kidding? Can't you even give me a clue of where were going?" He chuckled and placed his hand over mine "It wouldn't be a surprise if I did that now would it?" I sighed. I guess I'll just have to wait it out, to find out where were going. Wish me luck.

**REVIEW!**

**WHAT DID YOU THINK? SHOULD I CONTINUE?**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I looked out of the window of the plane just as we landed, "Were having our honeymoon in Hawaii?!" I had always talked about going to Hawaii, I had never had a chance to go. It was always one of my dreams to go there. "Thank you so much Zach I love you!" I kissed him then pulled back and placed my forehead against his "Im glad you like it Gallagher Girl I love you too" He leaned back in for another kiss. The air hostess then interupted us with her announcement "_Thank you everyone for flying with us today we have now landed in Oahu, Hawaii, We hope you have a pleasant stay"_ I smiled at Zach, who then said "Oh we will" of course with his signiture smirk. I laughed, I couldn't wait! We finally got off of the plane and went to get our bags.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxZCxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx**

We walked into our hotel suite. It was beautiful, there was three main rooms and a big kingsize bed in the bedroom. I dropped my bags, and Zach wrapped his arms around me "Finally some alone time with my girl, come on lets hit the beach it isn't to late yet" I smiled, took out the things I would need and walked into the bathroom to change, "no need to change in the bathroom I've seen everything before" Zach teased.

I slipped into a Blue bikini with a white flower design on it, I picked up some towels and put on my sunglasses. When I walked out I saw Zach already in his trunks and a red tee. "Looking good Mrs Goode" Zach winked "Thanks Zachy" We went down to the beach where we set down the towels. Once Zach took off his shirt every girl that was there appeared to be makes goo goo eyes at him, he being the most amazing husband ever ignored it. We lay down on the towels first, it was nice to have a rest especially with the Jet-lag, Zach pulled me close wrapping his arms around me, he placed a kiss on my lips which deepened. I finally pulled back, "Love you Gallagher Girl" I smiled "Love you too" He started to get up "Wanna go for a swim?" I smiled once again "Yeah" We both got up and made our way down to the shore. At first I was like one of those little girls that wait for the tide and then run away like it will kill me, but in the end Zach dragged me into the water, quite the sight, I bet you would be laughing at me like Zach did. Typical.

***Time Skip to getting ready for dinner***

Now I was worried because, Macey packed my bags and you never know what she will choose for you to wear, Im hoping it wont be anything to skimpy because I will be out in a public area. I looked through the dresses she packed for me and found a beautiful one. It was a rich purple coloured strapless dress with a pretty belt with it, once I slipped into it, I saw Zach ready and lazily leaning down on the bed watching tv. I roll my eyes, Lazy ass.

**ZACH POV;**

Once I saw Cammie, I swear my mouth literally dropped. She was beautiful, in every way. I got up off the bed and slipped my arms down around her waist bringing her closer to me and kissing her. We ended up staying like that for about 2 minutes, but we both pulled back knowing we had to leave for dinner. We left the room and went down to the restaurant, it was really nice there. We were seated at our table.

**CAMMIE POV;**

The restaurant was beautiful. Zach and I were steated by the window where we had a view of the hotels gardens, Macey really outdid herself this time along with Zach on buying this holiday for me and him. We ordered our food and not long after they brought it, it was delicious, Zach seemed to enjoy his food aswell, haha not really a surprise since Grant isn't the only one who loves his food. We finished our food and decided to go for a walk along the beach, because it was so hot out.

"How you liking the vacation so far, even though its only the first night haha" Zach laced his fingures around mine.

"Its amazing" I smiled. It really was, especially now while being here me and Zach can be away from it all, just us two. He smiled. A genuine smile. Wow, never thought I'd see the day, Im only joking. And as if he read my mind "You know, I know we haven't yet been away long I just love being here with you, its nice to get some time alone with my Gallagher Girl" He turned towards me and snaked his arms around my waist, pulling me up towards him and kissing me. The simple loving kiss turned into a heated makeout, after a few minutes we both pulled back for air, "I love you so much" I say leaning my forehead against his, "mmm" He smirks, and then leans back in for another kiss.

***Time Skip- On the way to the hotel room***

"Zach" I say as we walk out of the elevator hand in hand, "Yeah Cam?" I think about what I'm going to say for a minute. "Do you want a baby?"

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**SHOULD CAMMIE AND ZACH HAVE KIDS? BOY OR GIRL? HOW MANY?**

**HOPE YOU LIKED IT :)**


	6. AN!

**PLEASE DONT HATE ME!**

**Do review this entry with any suggestions or ideas, but I right now have a bad case of writers block for this story! I just can't think of more ideas for it at the moment. But, I have these other ideas for 'The life I live' and a new fanfic I'm now planning and writing. **

**I WILL try and continue with this story as ASAP! **

**Till then,**

**ZammieGoodeForever xxx**


	7. Chapter 5- ITS BACK!

**ITS BACK!**

**Chapter 4**

**CAMMIE POV;**

We end up changing and getting into bed before the point in which he replies to my question.."Uh Zach?" He looks me "Aren't you going to answer my question?" What if he doesn't want one? Then I would look a complete idiot whether he is my husband or not. "I don't know" What? He doesn't know? "What?" Hes shrugs, shifting himself so he was comfortably lying down in the bed, I don't understand, he either does or he doesn't. And in the end he treats the situation as if we have just had a fight, by simply ignoring me. I do the same by turning away onto my side and closing my eyes.

**ZACH POV;**

Well I do want a baby, but I just dunno what to say... I know what your thinking 'Zach Goode lost for words NO WAY!' Well yeah for the first time, I am. Maybe tomorrow I can explain to her how I really feel. Wish me luck.

**CAMMIE POV;**

I wake up as Zach walks out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his bottom half, he sees that I'm finally awake. My internal clock says that it is about 10:21. "Cam we need to talk" I nod in agreement "We do" He sits down on my side of the bed next to me "Listen, about yesterday when you asked about a baby and I didn't really say anything-" I frown "Yeah thanks for your answer" He ignores my interuption and continues "I do want a kid with you" Really? He does?! WOOP! _**Cammie, Compose yourself. **_"Really?" He nods and smiles. "Yeah, I guess surprisely enough I was kinda lost for words yesterday, I didn't really expect you to ask me that" Oh. "Thats great though" I smile.

***Time Skip***

3 weeks have passed, once week left of Zach and Is honeymoon. Right now, were still in bed lounging about, then I remembered our conversation about having kids...should I talk to him about it again? I look to my left at Zach laying there with his eyes closed, I know hes not sleeping. "Zach"

"Mmm?" He doesn't open his eyes. "You know that conversation we had about having kids?" He nods. "Um, well. When do you want to have them?" I bite my lip awkwardly. What? It's awkward. "It's up to you Gallagher Girl" his lips break into a smirk as soon as he says that, I bet he knows that I'm nervous talking about this, without opening his eyes. I lean closer to him, laying my head on his defined chest. He wraps his arms around me placing a kiss on my forehead, I look up at his face, his eyes open. "No need to be nervous Gallagher Girl" He smirks. I roll my eyes, sometimes I wish that he couldn't read my mind like he always does. Just then my phone rang, with the picture of Bex sticking her tongue out on the caller id, how come Bex is calling?

**"Bex?"**

_**"OMGGG! CAM! GUESS WHAT! IM PREGNANT!"**_

Zach raised an eyebrow to me at the high pitched screams coming from the phone and I just laughed. I can't believe Bex is pregnant! **"NO WAY! OH MY GOSH! CONGRATS!" **Zach gave me another questioning look, he is so late! The screams were loud enough how could he not hear haha. "Whats going on?" I smile "Bex is pregnant" _**"WHAT?" **_**"Zach says congrats to!" **

_**"Thanks Zach! Well I'll leave you guys to the rest of your honeymoon in peace, see you soon!"**_

**"Bye Bexy"**

I hung up, Zach still smirking at me. "What?" He shooks his head, "Nothing"

"Zach, do share what you were giving me looks about" He chuckles, "Well I'm sure all of Hawaii would know Bex is pregnant" He joked. That was obviously not it "Come on, thats not it" His smirk disappears. "Maybe we should wait about the baby thing, it seems to be a bit of an awkward time don't you think?" Oh. I nod in understanding, but how is it awkward, luckily I didn't have to ask because, he continued. "Well Bex is pregnant now, she would probably want your support. When we get back we have lots of work to do aswell. We will have one but maybe wait a little while" my face fell a little, I must admit I didn't expect that.

***Time skip, Bex is 3 months pregnant***

I walk into Bexs' living room holds a bag of cheetos and a can of strawberry whipped cream. Don't even ask. "Hey Cam, I don't mean to pry but whats been going on with you and Zach. You have been pretty distant lately since you came back from your honeymoon and thats been a pretty long time for you guys" She puts a handful of cheetos in her mouth "I dont know Bex, we started talking about having a baby of our own, then after you told us you were pregnant he seemed to change his mind and say we should wait" She nods "Oh" I nod and sigh leaning my head back. Grant walks in back from work, I'd decided to call in sick for the past week to help Bex. "Hey Girlies" Grant winked at both of us, girlies really? Wow Bexes pregnancey has really changed Grant. He turned to me "You staying another night Cam?" I shake my head and smile "Nah Grant, I think I'm gonna go home" Bex stopped me from getting up "You don't have to, you can stay" I knew Bex, wasn't really desperate as she appeared, but, she knew something was going off with Zach, and was trying to support me. I have to know why Zach is acting so weirdly. "Its okay, I think I need to talk to Zach aswell, this distance has to stop" She nodded, and Grant made way for me to leave the room, as he was blocking the doorway. "Bye guys" I open the door, it is windy and cold since its September, just before I close the door I hear Bex shout "Bye Cam!" And then I get in my car and drive home.

When I get there, the lights are on, so I'm lucky Zachs here. I open the front door and look round the doorway of the living room, I see Zach sitting there, but with another person, I look closely to see him kissing the face off a brunette, about the same age as me, her face caked in makeup, but really the most visible place of her is really her head, since her and Zach were layed down on the couch making out. I couldn't watch any longer, I felt a lump in my throat, tears were threatening to fall, but I held back my weakness, forcing my face into a hard scowl holding back the tears. "Having fun?" I say slowly approaching the two walking through the doorway slowly. Zach immediately jumps off of the brunette, his eyes bugging out of his head at the sight of me being here NOW. "Camm-" Without really thinking I completely loose my control, "What do you think your doing Zach? Is this why you have been so distance lately? Dating other girls? Hmm? Are you? I honestly thought you loved me, especially when you agreed to, when you said you will love me 'today, tomorrow and FOREVER!' on our wedding day. Sure last time I believe you" I started to walk upstairs to get my things. But, I heard Zach footsteps quick behind me, I flung open the bedroom door and took out my bag. "Cam, I'm sorry it wasn't what it looked like, I was drunk" I laughed as I shoved the clothes into my bag, "Really? You expect me to believe you? So Zach what did it look like? Because to me it looked like you were kissing the face off that girl behind my back!" Tears began to stream down my face, showing the weakness I was once hiding, but I couldn't hold it in any longer. "Cam please, believe me. Your the only person I could ever love, I was confused for all this time, I didn't know what I should do. And I was drunk. I was trying to get my mind of EVERYTHING, and this girl came along, I had already had abit to drink and she started kissing me" I froze for a moment, I just don't know what to believe. I zip up the bag, I need to think. "I'm going to Bexs" I then left Zach standing in the middle of our room, regret written all over his face. Looks like I'll be staying at Bexs after all.

**What do you think?**

**I will add the kid bit probably in a bit, because I just thought this idea would make things more interesting ;)**

**Goode/bad?**

**REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**CAMMIE POV:**

"Hey" I say as Bex opens her front door, to see me, looking great as ever with my tear stained eyes, my makecup had run, and i just looked a complete wreck. "Aw honey, come on" She wrapped an arm around me and kicked the door shut with her foot, you know, for a pregnant lady Bex still is as strong as ever. I hear Grant call from the kitchen "who is it?" and Bex RIGHT IN MY EAR calls back "Cammie!" Then it just went back to normal and he said "k" Lately I was there all the time, now that I was always helping Bex. She sat me down on the couch next to her demanding to know what was wrong, I gulped. "Well..." I told her all about the brunette all the way up to the part when I left "I'll kill that bastard." I sigh, "He seemed really regretful, and kept begging to explain" Bex nods as if shes heard it all before, she probably has. "Trust me cam, if their making out with another girl what would be the explanation apart from they were kissing another girl?" I nod, and lean back into the couch. "What am I gonna do?" She leant back aswell, "Your gonna stay with me until there is some other solution I guess" But the doorbell went off, and all I knew was that it couldn't be Liz or Macey, cuz they were busy a lot lately. "ILL GET IT BEX" I heard Grant run from the kitchen to the door, and open it. Crap. I heard Zachs' voice "Wheres Cammie?" I guess Grant heard our conversation about what happened with Zach earlier because he said "Why should I tell you?", "Because I need to talk to her" I kept quiet so he wouldn't come barging in, and just listened in on everything "Zach, your my bro and everything, but what you did was cold. Ok, so I think you should just leave Cammie for a while, you hurt her" Thank God! Grant is good at this stuff and not saying random stuff! "Grant, it was a misunderstanding, I have to explain to her" That just pissed me off, how can he come out with this stuff? misunderstand almost sleeping with a girl when you have a wife? NEW ONE DEFINATELY. So I got up, ignoring Bexs' pleads for me to stay put and I stand by Grants' side, ready to say my part. "Misunderstanding? Zach how could it be a misunderstanding? Do explain, I'm listening" He sighed, and glanced over and Grant "Uh, I'll give you guys a minute to yourselves" and he returned to the kitchen. "Do go on" I say turning back to him, "Listen Cam, the truth is, I was just confused okay? About everything. I had so much on my mind, work, you said you want to start a family, sure I do, but I just I dont know. And, it was true what I said happened with that girl, she came up to me, I had already had a bit to drink, its just a whole big mess" Confused? I guess I understand, but I'm just speechless and can't put my finger on any words to say, luckily Bex comes to my rescue, "Goode, I'm sure we all know you didn't exactly mean it, but, it still hurt her whether or not. Just maybe give Cammie some time to think it over you know." He nods, his face expressionless yet pained and the same time if possible, he looks as if someone had just punched him with a rock hard boxing glove right in the stomach. I look down at my shoes to avoid eye contact and turn to my back, walking into the living room. "Okay" I hear the front door close and Bex returns back into the living room and sits on the couch next to me. "It'll be okay, do you believe him?" I nod slowly "I guess, but your right for what you said, it did hurt, painful even watching them" Shes nods "It does" I just had no idea Zach was a little confused, afraid even about the difficulties of starting a family, but, I am to, but with him I just felt like it was right, I still do a bit.

That night I lay in bed feeling so rotten, as if I was the one who was kissing the face off another guy behind Zachs' back, that it was the other way around and he was the one hurt. I just, I hope I never pushed his decision to how it is. Well, I dont really know what is it anymore. I then felt, lying here a sickening feeling coming on. Ohhh no, I think I'm gonna puke! I run into the bathroom, the cold tiles shocking my feet slightly, luckily I made it to the toilet in time. Oh no I hope its not what I think it is, because, this is terrible timing. How will I tell Zach now?

**I know its short but then next one will be longer, and I'll include Zachs POV. :)**

**REVIEW! xoxoxo**


	9. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**CAMMIE POV;**

"Crap" I hold the pregnancy test stick in my hand, two lines crossed appeared on the little screen. "Positive" Im pregnant, what am I going to tell Zach now?! Ugh I'm such an idiot. I need to talk to someone. I take out my phone, calling my 3 best friends, Macey, Bex and Liz. They can tell me what I should do. We end up with a four way call.

**(A/N- Normal; Cammie. Bold; Bex. Underlined; Macey. Italic; Liz.)**

"Guys! I have some news"

**"Whats up Cam?"**

_"You okay cammie?"_

"I dont know. Its uh well, Im pregnant"

"NO WAY! Its Zachs' right?"

"Well no Macey. Its bobs"

"Cut the attitude Goode. We dont even have a friend named Bob"

**"Anyway back to Cammie! Aw Honey, want us to come round and talk?"**

"Yeah, I'm available" I sense the smile as she says this.

_"Aha Mace, nice to know hehe. Cam I'm here to"_

"Would you guys? Aw your the best!"

**"No problem Cam what are best friends for? We will be there in 20"**

"Okay bye!"

_"Bye!"_

"Byeeee"

I am so lucky to have them. They are the best friends ever. Always there to talk things through when I need them here. I had absolutely no clue as to how I would do. I mean, its really bad timing, I'm ecstatic about having a baby, but I just, Zach isn't here now, I left him hanging right in the middle of his apology, and then I with my best friends help sent him off to 'give me time' to think, but really, I actually did want to talk this out now with him. It would now you know, be awkward because, he doesn't know about me having his kid, he should be the first to know. The door bell rang just as I escaped my thoughts. I got up from the kitchen table, walked down the hallway and opened the door. "Heey! Thanks for coming" I smile, letting them in. I made us all soe coffee, and then we sat at the table.

"Guys, I dont know what to do" I took a sip of my coffee, nursing the mug.

"Cam you have to tell him" I look up at Macey, worry filling my eyes.

"But how? How can I tell him after everything thats happened? Bex hes at your house probably sitting around drinking beer and playing video games with Grant, obviously regretful to what he did, but I don't know how I would tell him, because, remember Im having time to think"

My friends expressions soon matched mine, "Well, maybe talk things through first, talk about everything thats happened, sorts things out, then break the news to him!" Macey met my gaze, she was always good at advice.

"Yeah, thanks Mace, I think I might just do that-" Then right in the middle of our conversation, someone knocked at the door. "One sec" I get up, going to the door and opening it, "Grant...and Zach"

"Hey Cammie, uh I'm here for Bex, were going out" Oh right. Okay.

"Bex! Grants here for you" I was replied to by a few murmurs coming from the kitchen, and Bex rushing out towards me.

"Oh yeah Cam, forgot to tell you about that I was going somewhere with Grant, must have slipped the tongue" Then how come Zach was here? Oh doesnt matter, I was going to go and talk to him anyway.

"Its okay, go ahead" They both left, leaving me and Zach alone in the hallway. Soon, Macey and Liz walked into the hall, immediately deciding to give me and Zach alone time, by making up excuses to leave. And...We were alone!

The thing is exactly how your reading this, is exactly how I feel, and it doesnt even seen like we have been married, it seems like back to when we were in high school when its awkward to have a boy who kissed you to be in the same room as you...ALONE. "Im not mad at you, if your curious" He seemed shocked when I said this, I guess I never really was angry just upset. I love Zach to much to say mad at him, I was still a little hurt from what happened, but I KNEW he ment no harm, a harmless accident.

"Really? Cam I love you more than anything, I don't ever want to lose you, Your to important to me, and I know that if I ever lose you I could never love anyone like I love you. It was a fucked up accident, and I regret it with every fibre of my being"

By now tears filled my eyes again, "Zach.. I forgive you" He took a step closer to me once I said that, and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me into a warm bear hug. I hugged him back and we stayed in that position for a while. " " He pulls away, meeting gaze.l

"I have something I need to tell you" He nods, urging me to continue. "Im, Um. Im Pregnant"

His eyes suddenly wided, "Really? When did you find out?"

"Today" He then did something I didn't expect, after everything he'd said before. He wrapped his arms around my waist, spun me around and kissed me.

"Thats great news Cam" I raised an eyebrow, trying to shake my negative feeling,

"But, I thought before-" "I know what I said before, and I was afraid, as surprising as it sounds, I was afraid of being a bad dad, and not being able to cope, but now that I have found out that your pregnant. Honestly I'm over the moon Cam, really its great! I love you"

I smiled, the negative feeling washed away with every other sad thought. This was now a perfect moment. I reached up, stopping just by his mouth, I paused "I love you too" And I kissed him. The kiss lasted about 2 minutes, and then we pulled back at the same time. Now. Everything was great. Next, The pregnancey. Lets see how this turns out.

**GOODE/BAD?**

**Please review! xoxoxo**


	10. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**CAMMIE POV;**

**Month 1**

I walked out of the bathroom, and smiled at Zach, who was outside. "Im fine, just abit of nausea" He keeps a worried look on his face, but I walk over to him and kiss him. Successfully making him feel better.

"I have to go to work for a few hours" Zach says once we both pull back, "But, I'll be back as early as I can" My face fell a little, I had been hoping me and him could have just hung out today. "Okay"

"Now come on Cam don't sound so bummed. How about this, Me and you have a romantic dinner tonight, just me and you, and obviously junior there to" He teases gesturing to my not yet so swolen stomach, "Then we pull out some of our old favourite movies" Gosh he always knew how to make me feel better and soo loved, I laugh and nod at his idea "Sounds good" He locks his arms around my waist, pulling me closer and kissing me. "I'll be home around 5, dont miss me to much" He teases, and pulls away. Once I hear the door shut, I take out my phone dialling Maceys' number.

(Macey- Italic, Cammie-Bold)

_"You have reached Maceyy!"_

**"Nice intro Mace. Soo I was wondering want to hang out today?"**

_"Zach has gone out somewhere hasnt he?"_

**"What no! Who says I can't hang out with my best friend?"**

_"Cam, whenever Zach is ever around you only want to hang out with him. Hes out isn't he?"_

**"At work"**

_"Aha love ya to much Cam, anyway. Sure what did you have in mind?"_

**"Well, Shopping?"**

_"Sounds good! I'll be there in a bit"_

**"Okay see you then"**

_"Haha bye Cam"_

I walked over to my wardrobe, and looked through my clothes. I ended up choosing a pair of fairly skinny jeans, a blue tank and a dark wooly cardy. Hopefully Macey would approve.

Just as I finished getting ready, the doorbell rang.

I went to the door and opened it, "Hey Mace" I smile, I notice her take in my outfit "You approve? Or do I have to go change?" I smirk, crap. Zachs' rubbing off on me with that smirk.

"Its nice Cam dont worry!" She smirks back, matching mine. "So, ready to go?" I nod, "Yep lets go" Once I got my bag, we left for the mall, driving in Maceys' BMW. I know! But thats the kind of cars you get when your dad is the senator.

We arrived at the mall, and Macey insisted we go in Forever 21. She still such a teen. "Come on we've got to find a cute outfit for you and Zachs little date tonight" I laugh, "Mace, it's not really a date were staying at home" She gives me a look like I'm crazy and she flicks through the clothes on the rails, "Cam, when he says your having a romantic dinner and romantically watching movies TOGETHER. ALONE. Then its a date" I roll my eyes and nod in agreement, she actually has a point, not surprising I mean Macey has her own fashion magazine which is one of the most famous in America. Where she writes about outfits, where they should be worn and even talks about dates and gives advice.

"Okay! Lets choose something then" I walk over to another clothing rail, and start scanning through the clothes. "Hey Mace how about this?" I held up a cream sleevless dress that had a thing belt around the waist that tied like a small ribbon. It was beautiful. "Aw Cam thats the one!" She takes it from me, and takes out her credit card. "You don't have to buy it! I'll buy it" She frowns, "Of course I do!" In defeat I let her buy it, and then we go to Old Navy. "Come on Cam, lets pick out some early baby outfits!" I nod and smile. Macey goes to look at some baby clothes, and I look around where I am, aww these little outfits are so cute!

Only minutes later, Macey returns with a load of outfits in her hands, aswell as little soft bottomed shoes, hats, mittens, tops and trousers. But, one catches my eye, a baby grow with little giraffes on it, yellow and white. It came with another, beige and white with cute little animal print. "Mace this is so cute". I take the hanger holding both of the baby grows together. She nods in agreement also pointing out the little socks and hats. We end up buying those things, and I realise just then that its 4:30, and Zach is coming home at 5. Crap.

"Mace we have to go! Its 4:30 and Zachs coming home at 5!" She almost drops the bags, quickly taking out her car keys, and we both run to the car park, as fast as I can run, but I'm cautious of falling! "Come on, Cam we will make it!"

**"12 minutes later***

It only took us 5 minutes to get to the mall, its been 12 minutes and were barely half way home, because of this damn traffic! "Macey were not gonna make it!" "I know right! I mean this fucking idiot infront of me won't get off his phone and move!" I open the door and step out, ready to tell this guy to get off his phone and move like Macey said. But when I got there, I froze. Ohh god. Now I can't yell him or call him a fucking idiot like Macey did. I just stand here, staring for a moment, as their facing forwards pre-occupied on their phone they don't see me.

**GOODE/BAD?**

**Pleaseeee review xoxoxo**


	11. Chapter 9

**Chapter 11**

**CAMMIE POV;**

Joe? I knock on the window, looking back over at Maceys' car to see her mouthing to me 'Who is it? Whats going on?' I shrug not mouthing back an answer, as Joe lets down the windows. "Cammie? What are you doing here?" "I could ask you the same question" he laughs. "Your mom wants you to visit tomorrow" Thats why hes here? My mom sent him? "Mom sent you?" he nods.

"Zach told her about your pregnancy. Congratulations by the way" What? Zach told- Zach told mom, ohh wait I forgot. But I guess, I wasn't really ready to tell her, I didn't really know how she would react. But he told her without telling me? Ughh! "Uh Thanks" I put on a smile "I, um I have to go, tell mom I'll be there tomorrow around 2pm" He nods and then I return to Maceys' car.

"Well who was that and what did he want?" Macey turns to me as I click closed my seat belt. "It was Joe, Zach told mom I'm pregnant. She wants us to visit her at 2pm tomorrow" Shes nods, finally pressing her foot on the pedal, we were finally picking up speed. Macey looks over at me, I frown at road. "Whats wrong Cam?" I sigh, "Its just Zach never told me he told mom, and I was gonna wait a while 'cause I didn't know how she would react" Macey raises her eyebrows, probably thinking I told Zach to tell mom. "Really? That idiot. He should have told you!" I nod. I don't want to be mad at Zach, I just think he should have told me, maybe I should talk to him about it later. "Come on! Lets go we have to make it!"

**4:45. **

"Come on! Were almost there!" Macey pushed onto the pedal. I looked at my watch.

**4:58**

"Macey!" "I'm going as fast as I can, Cam. You don't want the cops stopping us do you?" I shook my head. "Okay" Macey pulled up near me and Zachs' house, "Were here" I jumped out of the car and rushed up the driveway, while looking at my watch.

**4:59**

She opened the door. The house was empty. "Omg!" she sighed in relief, shutting the door behind her and running up the stairs with her shoes in her hands.

It luckily didn't take that long to get ready. Pull on the dress, pair of heels, makecup, hair. Just as I


	12. Chapter 10

**_A/N- i HAVE ADDED THE END OF THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER, IT APPEARED THAT THE ENDING BIT OF IT DIDN'T SAVE. SO I JUST FIXED IN INTO THIS CHAPTER, STILL GOING ALONG WITH WHATEVER I HAD PLANNED TO RIGHT, SO ENJOY!_  
**

**Chapter 10 (Other chapter was 9 - typo error) **

**CAMMIE POV;**

Previous Chapter:

_She opened the door. The house was empty. "Omg!" she sighed in relief, shutting the door behind her and running up the stairs with her shoes in her hands. It luckily didn't take that long to get ready. I Pull on the dress, pair of heels, makecup, hair. Just as I..._

Current Chapter:

Just as I walked back downstairs, I saw Zach in the kitchen leaning on the kitchen counter on the balls of his hands facing away from the door. How he was hunched over the counter, clearly making out that he was stressed. Looks like there wont be a date tonight. I walk over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder, he doesn't move, besides turning his head towards my direction. "You okay Zach?" I lean back against the counter next to him, he sighs, still leaning on the counter with one hand but running the other through his hair. "It's my brother" What? Zach never told me about him having a brother? I only ever knew about his mom and dad. He had never actually met his dad, but of course he knew about him, even slightly. "What? Zach, you have a brother?" He nods and sighs turning to me. "Yeah, I know, because, he wanted to keep himself hidden" I blinked in shock, he could of atleast told me? I mean I am his wife. The woman wearing that ring he slid on my finger that day we said 'i do' "You could have told me about him, what happened?" "I really couldn't have Cam, and...hes gone MIA" "Oh, I'm so sorry Zach, why couldn't you have told me? I am your wife, you can trust me you know" "I do trust you, it's just that you know with my mom and everything, your not safe yourself and since she appears to be monitering you, I couldn't have endangered my brother" "Okay then, but you will have to tell me now" "Why? I just told you I can't" "Zach, how are we going to find your brother if you don't tell me whats actually going on?" "Your not coming Cam, I'm going alone" "No Zach, I am coming I need to help you find him" "Cammie, I don't want you to come" I was shocked, Zach NEVER said stuff like this EVER. I actually started stuttering from shock and sadness, "You-u don't want-t me to come-e" He shook his head, and began walking to the door, before I stopped him. "But Zach-" He turned, kind of scowling at me, "Cammie, no buts. Your not coming" Tears were stinging my eyes, threatening to fall, but I couldn't hold in my weakness like I normally could. Tears were now streaming down my face, Zachs' expression didn't soften, he just lost the scowl and began walking out of the kitchen and upstairs to the bedroom.

**ZACH POV;**

Only now, as I walk up these stairs, away from the kitchen, away from Cammie do I realise I shouldn't have said that. I can't let her come, I don't want her to because, I can't risk losing her, and shes pregnant, then I would also be losing our baby. I dropped onto the bed, running my hands through my hair, and holding my head in the hands. I am such a dick. I got up a few minutes later, getting out my duffel bag, and stuffing things in it, guns, clothes, just general neccessaties, because, I didn't know how long I'd be away. I zipped up the bag and walked out of Cammie and I's bedroom, making my way downstairs to see Cammie, who was once hunched over the kitchen table, sitting down with her head laying face down on her arms, but now she was staring at me with red tear stained eyes, I just walked past the kitchen though, and walked towards the front door. I notice Cammie, walking out of the kitchen slowly, behind me, as I open the front door. "Bye" Was all I said before I closed the front door behind me, I would miss Cammie like hell, but I had to find my brother. I knew though, that Cammie would at one point try to find me while I will be looking for Luke, but, I'll be ready, hopefully by the time that point comes my mom will be out of the way. I mean, how cool it would be for Luke to meet my wife.

**Did ya like the twist?**

**Yeah I decided to call Zachs' brother Luke. So be sure to notice the new character in the next few chapters :)**


	13. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**CAMMIE POV;**

"HE WHAT?" Bex yelled as I sat staring up at her, on the couch below her along with Liz, watching both Bex and Macey pacing up and down the room fuming. Maybe I should have waited before I told them about what happened between me and Zach yesterday. I bit my lip. "THAT BASTARD" Macey finished for Bex.

I glance at Liz, who just smiles at me nervously. "GUYS!" They carry on pacing, muttering comments about Zach under their breath. "GUYS!" They freeze and turn to me.

"Yes Cam?"

I sigh. "I know your angry, I am to. But I can't cope listening to you say this kind of stuff about Zach. You wouldn't like it if I said it about Grant or Nick" They both give me apologetic smiles and sit down on the couch opposite me and Liz.

"So Cam. Got a plan?" Macey questioned after about 5 minutes of pure silence.

"What?" I raise an eyebrow.

"You know, a plan to go and follow Zach" Bex continued.

I shake my head, looking down at the floor. "He told me not to go, so I won't"

Once I looked up, I saw three shocked facial expressions from my three best friends. "WHAT?! Cam are you feeling okay? Because, you never say stuff like that. You would always follow even if they told you not to"

I nod and laugh. "Guys I'm fine. But this is Zachs' brother, pretty much the only family he has left, I wasn't even supposed to know about him, I guess if I went when he doesn't want me to, it wouldn't be fair"

I earned a sympathetic look from Macey after I said that, but Bex just went straight on and just confirmed "If you have changed your mind at all, tell us" I nod in agreement.

**ZACH POV;**

I've been driving for miles, following the directions the CIA gave Luke. No use, I don't see this base anywhere. Some man, named Victor Chossinhoff, said to be transporting explosives and planning to blow up the major spy organizations, was the man Luke was set to find and stop as his mission. This guy must have some camouflage base.

I ended up driving for another hour before I found it. I pulled up by it, and took out a few weapons. Okay here we go, off to save my under cover little bro.

***That night back at their house***

**CAMMIE POV;**

I tossed and turned, restless. I couldn't stop worrying about Zach. THATS IT! I'm calling Macey, Bex and Liz and the others. We are going to find Zach and help him find his brother.

I jumped out of bed, reaching for my phone, while pulling on a pair of trousers and a shirt.

_"Hey Cam, why are you calling me at 4am?"_

_**"Bex. We're going. Get your stuff"**_

_"YESS! I knew you couldn't resist Cameron. We'll be there in 20 minutes"_

_**"Okay. Bye Rebecca"**_

They soon arrived. Bex, Macey, Liz, Grant, Jonas and Nick. "Hey guys! Ready to go?" They all nod, and we climb into Bexs' Car.

**ZACH POV;**

I sit up in the car drivers seat, rubbing my eyes free of tiredness. I hadn't gone into the base yesterday, but I know for sure they haven't seen me yet. I slide the gun into the holster attached to my jeans, I also keep a knife hidden incase I run out of bullets. Okay here we go. Again. To save my little brothers ass.

**CAMMIE POV;**

"Ughhh Bex, can't you drive any faster?" I was hugging my knees into the chest, being caustiously careful of my baby bump, which was now only a slight bump.

"Cam I'm driving as fast as I can. Want the cops to stop us?"

Not a bad idea. "Well sure, atleast they drive at a faster speed"

"Cut the attitude Goode"

I roll my eyes, laying my head back on the head rest of the car seat and looking out the window. _Zach I hope your okay_. The car suddenly stopped, and I let my legs down from being hugged to my chest and leant forward. "Bex why have we stopped?" Then I saw out the front window, ZACH AND I'S CAR!

I quickly got out, to see if he was in there. But then I noticed a building. Zach must be in there looking for his brother! "Guys' come on we have to go in!"

They all got out, and Bex went round to the trunk, and took out some weapons, handing them to us. She gave me a m22 range pistol, and some extra bullets. We walked into the base, hearing footsteps, and mostly hiding from the members of whatever organization owned this base, and at times some of the others mainly, Bex, Macey or Grant would shoot someone to be faster. We soon heard voices coming from a room in a distant corridor and followed it. I then heard Zachs' voice. I wanted to go in but Bex and Macey stopped me.

"It will be okay Cam, just listen, we have to wait" Macey whispered. I nodded, trying to hold back from flinging myself into the room and shooting this guy who appeared to have captured Zachs' brother, and by the sound of it now torturing Zach. Ughhh I have to go in there! No Cam don't or you will mess up the plan and probably get everyone killed.

I heard Zach groan in pain, and that was what did it for me, I pulled anyway from Liz and Macey, and run into the dark room. Zach was sat in a metal chair which he was tied to. Next to a boy, probably about 18, who looked similar to Zach, most likely his brother, and a man was standing infront of them, now glaring at me, a smile on his lips.

"Please don't hurt them. Take me" I said, slightly cowaring by the now open door,where my friends were hidden in the shadows. The man, Zach and his brother, just stared at me. A look of pain and worry crossed Zachs' face.

"Take me instead" I spoke, staring back right at the man. His eyes burning into me.

**Like it? Hate it?**


	14. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**CAMMIE POV;**

I took a step forward, dropping my gun, hoping the guy would release Zach and his brother and capture me instead. But, he just laughed and stalked over to me, I noticed Zach still staring at me, giving me a look that clearly said 'Go-It's-not-safe-I-told-you-not-to-come-I've-got-this. I looked away from Zach, to the man, "Now who is this pretty young lady?" He took me hand, and then placedthe other hand over the one of was holding my hand with. "Is this your little girlfriend Zachary?" He doesn't look away, I don't either, but hear Zach struggle in the chair, trying to force himself out of the ropes that tied him down.

"I'm his wife" I said plainly and pulled my hand away from his hold. He just grinned, appears this villain has his ego out of check, and not in a good way like how Zach sometimes is. I then notice how stupid I was being. THERES NO GUARDS AND HE HAS NO WEAPONS! Gosh, Cam your such an idiot! He turned, "A drink Mrs..Goode?" "Yes" I said, bending down slowly, and silently picking up the gun, cocking it and holding it up to his head. He turned with the drink in his hand, but almost dropped it. I held my finger against the trigger, ready to blow the brain out of this guy, as pleasant as that sounds. But he smiled, nothing sweet about it. Okay, I haven't got time for this, I'm pulling the trigger on this guy. _**Bang.**_ He was dead, lying collapsed on the floor beneath me. I dropped the gun in disgust. I turned to Zach, a sympathetic but thankful but slightly pissed look on his face. I untied him and his brothers bounds and they both stood. Immediately Zach pulled me into a hug. "I told you to stay put" He whispers in my ear. "Well where do you think you would be now if I let that happen?" He pulled away, and smirked. He glanced at his brother, who just glanced back at him. "Cam" I looked back at Zach. "This is my brother Luke" I smiled at him, he stretched out his hand and I shook it. "Nice to meet you Luke, I'm Cammie" He smiles back. "Nice to meet you Cammie. So your Zachs' wife then?" I nod and smile at Zach. "Yeah, and your his mysterious, unknown brother" I winked. I then realised the others were still outside, "Hold on" I walked out of the door, "Guys come meet Zachs' brother"

They all followed me back into the room, where Zachs' almost killer was still lying on the floor dead. "Wow Cam you took him out good" Grant praises me, I laugh. "Thanks Grant, I try" Zach took a step forward, "Guys. This is my brother Luke. Luke these are my best friends, Grant, Bex, Macey, Jonas, Liz and Nick" He said gesturing to them all as he said their names.

_***The car journey home***_

The drive home was pretty normal, I sat with Zach of course, I was lucky he wasn't that pissed off anymore that I went after him. But whatever, you would save your husband right? Anyway, what was hilarious though, was how much of an interrigation Macey and Bex gave Luke, trying to find out all they could about him.

_*FLASHBACK*_

_"So how old are you?" Macey asks, probably aswell as Bex and Liz who is listening in like us all, noting it down in her head._

_"Eighteen" Luke answers. _

_"Do you have a girlfriend?"_

_"No"_

_"Were you aware that Bex stole the packet of condoms from your small bag as you got in the car without your consent?"_

_"Yep, and I still don't see what a 24 year old woman would need with a pack of condoms"_

_"Oh I need them" Bex smiles seductively._

_We all laugh, along with Luke._

_*FLASHBACK OVER*_

Right now, were only getting out of the car. I walked along the path leading to Zach and Is' house, when I heard a car passing along the road and many gunshots filled the air, making me fall to the ground with a shot in my leg, my side and luckily the other two missed any of us.

My vision was gradually growing more and more blurry. Darkness was taking over, until my whole world went dark.

**What ya think? Liking Zachs bro? :)**


	15. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**CAMMIE POV;**

_**Beep.**_

_**Beep.**_

_**Beep.**_

My eyes fluttered open, to see Zach at the other end of the room, standing by the wall, leaning,and looking out the window, his face holding a worried expression. Luke was sat by my bed. It was just him, Zach and I. I shifted a little, silently, but I was struck by the pain from my leg and side. Zach heard me wince, along with his brother and they both retreated to my side. "You okay babe?" Zach took my hand in his, I just nodded, I hated to think about any pain. Luke walked over to the door, "I'll give you guys a minute" and he left.

Zach sat on the edge of the bed, still holding my hand. A pained expression crossed his face, this can't be good. "Um. Cam-" "Yes?" He carried on, "Its the baby. The gun shot in your side, it-" He paused. Not many things pained Zach so much, that he would stutter, or couldn't talk about it. I was scared, but I just listened in. "The babys' dead, Cam" What?! I went pale, tears filling my eyes and my hands fell down to my stomach. It can't be. "No" I muttered. "What?" Zach answered to me. "No!" I shouted. Tears were now streaming down my face. I couldn't face this. Trying my best to avoid the pain, I just turned to my side away from Zach, and hid my face under the blanket. "Cam, it will be okay" He placed hand on the arm, "We can try again. And-" I turned my head to face him, "Im sorry" He gave me a weird look. "Im sorry, I was such an idiot. I should have been more careful" "No Cammie, your not, you were careful" "I love you Zach" He leant down at kissed me.

***A few weeks later***

We have returned from the hospital about a 2 weeks and a half ago, and we are in the process of moving on from the past. I did tell Zach that we would try again with a baby soon, I do want to. But, to think our baby wasn't even born, they didn't get to live a life. Because, of those dicks, our baby didn't get a life at all. Zach walked in with two cups of coffee, as I put down my by-macey-reccomended fashion magazine. "Hey Cam, I wanted to talk to you about something" He took a sip of his coffee, returning the cup down to the table and turning to me. "Mhm?" I said, urging him to continue. "Well, after all thats happened, I thought me and you could just go away for a week or two to clear the air, try and forget everything thats happened" I nursed my mug, that would be perfect. "Yeah thats a great idea. Where did you have in mind?" "Well, how about a few days away to Miami?" "You didn't?" I said in disbelief. He Smirked. "But I did" A big grin grew on lips, "Omg! Zach your amazing, I can't believe you did this!" "I know, I know." "So When do we leave?" I winked.

**Like it? Hate it?**

**I know I haven't updated it in a while. But I was really busy, many birthdays and things :L **

**So I'm wondering, would you like me to do a lemon in the next chapter when their at their little holiday? Review, yes or no! xoxo**


	16. MERRY CHRISTMAS NO UPDATES!

SORRRY!

I have been really busy lately, so I couldn't update my stories. I have updated only this story now. But I am in the middle of writing another chapter for The Life I Live. I won't be updating any of my stories at all, for about 8 days, from saturday and onwards, because, I am going to Ireland for Christmas. As soon I come back I will update the stories as I have been recently.

Till then, I wish you all a very Goode christmas!

And a Happy new year!

Be back on the 29th with new chapters!

-Ani xoxoxo


	17. Chapter 14

**A/N- Theres gonna be more of a lime, than a lemon nearing the end of the chapter. So yeah warning any younger readers...**

**Chapter 14**

**CAMMIE POV;**

The flight to Miami wasn't long, but I was just glad to get off that plane, because the guy that was sitting in the seat next to us kept ogling at my legs, ugh I had to refrain myself from slapping him up the head. Anyway, we got here in Miami at night,and I just have to say the view was beautiful, all the colourful streetlights. Zach had hired a car, because, he has this thing about getting cabs and buses, dont ask. He drove us out of the city, near to the suburbs, to a house. "Are we staying here?" My eyes widened, I thought we would have just stayed at a hotel or something. "I don't know, do you want to stay here?" That smirk was plastered on his face. "Maybe" He laughed, and opened his door, getting out. I did the same, as he took the door keys out from his pocket.

The house was grander inside, that it looked outside, thats what I loved about it really, it sort of seemed more mysterious. Like Zach. I walked into the living room, fell back on the couch and smiled up at Zach who had just stepped in. "Aw Zach this is amazing, Thank you" "I'm glad you like it Cam" He held out a hand to pull me up, and I took it. In just a space of about 5 seconds, my face was already a few millimeters from his. His lips brushed against my neck, he kissed it, making the hairs raise on the back on my neck from the heat of his breath, then lifted his head to look at me, "I've got a surprise for you, go and get dressed" He winked.

I went upstairs and opened up my suitcase, searching for the perfect outfit. Okay Cammie, THINK MACEY MCHENRY. About 5 minutes later, I was in a beautiful simple but rare black skater dress that slightly creased around the waist, but fit to my curves nicely. I put on some makecup, putting my hair into a messy bun, with my bangs down,curled at the ends, and slipping into some heels.

I walked down the stairs, noticing Zach standing in the living room waiting for me. Waiting for me in a tux. It was that often that Zach wore tuxes, but they just, I will say it, Look so sexy on him. Zach heard coming down the stairs, walked into the hall around the bottom of stairs, and seemed stunned when he saw me. He smiled, "You look beautiful, Gallagher girl" I stepped onto the last step, I was level height with Zach. "But somethings missing" I gave him a look, and he reached into his pocket, pulling out a box. He opened it, inside was a beautiful infinity diamond necklace, once he took it out of the box I saw engraved on the back was, _ZxC, My love for you is infinite. _"Aw Zach, it's beautiful, I love you so much" He put it on me, "I love you more" He smiled. I leaned in and kissed him, wrapping my arms around his neck, while his arms encircled my waist, lifting me up and twirling me round off the step and onto the ground, we both pulled back and smiled.

"So where are we going?" I asked looking out the car window, Zach was holding my hand, while driving with the other, he was tracing circles with his thumb on the back of my hand. "Oh you know a place" He smirked, glancing at me. I rolled my eyes. "Are we close?" I pushed on, urging for atleast one answer to my questions. His smirk grew wider, "Maybe" He paused, Ughh I rolled my eyes, "Im kidding baby, yes were close, about 2 minutes"

2 minutes later we were at a park. We drove that far for a park?! Wow. Zach got out, and walked round, opened the door for me and help me out. I swear my heart skipped a beat, when I saw it. A candle-lit picnic, under the stars. Really, Zach amazes me every time. I looked to him, to see him smiling down at me, placing a kiss on the top of my head. He intertwined our fingers, leading me over to the picnic. We both sat down on the blanket. It was perfect. Once we finished eating, we layed down on the grass, not caring if we got our clothes dirty at all, and just snuggled up gazing at the stars. "Oh Zach this is so beautiful"

"Really because, I looking at someone more beautiful" He whispers to me. Even after all these years, Zachary Goode still makes me blush. I shift to face him, he smiles at me leaning in, crushing his lips down on mine. When we pulled away a few minutes later, I noticed that I was now on top of him. I smiled at him, he just smirked at me, "Wanna get out of here?" He whispers in my ear. I nod, we both stand up and I take off my heels running with him back to the car, he would probably collect all the picnic stuff later.

The drive to the house, seemed to take as long as the drive to the park. Once we got home, Zach shut the door behind him, pulling me to him, encircling his arms around waist. I interlocked my hands at the back of his neck, we both leaned in, our lips met. It soon became a hot makeout session, and he was already carrying me up to the bedroom. When we got there, he didn't bother closing the door, it was only us two after all, He layed me down on the bed, loosening his tie. When he joined me on the bed, we began making out again, and his hand reached round my back to the zip of my dress, pulling it off of me. I unbuttoned his shirt, taking off of him joining my dress down on the floor. The rest of our clothes was history, leaving us with a night of pure pleasure and love.

I woke up, my head resting on Zachs' chest as it is every morning, he was still asleep, so I just lay there reminiscing in the night before, fiddling with my necklace. I felt Zach stir a little, waking up beside me. "Well good morning beautiful" He smirks, wrapping an arm around me, "Well good morning handsome" I smirk back at him, and he laughs. He turns me a little so I facing him, as he turns also, he tucks a strand of my hair behind my ear, kissing me. "I love you" He said into my hair, as I rested my head back down on his chest, "I love you to" I replied.

"So what have we got planned for today?" I ask after a few minutes. I feel Zach tracing soothing circles on my back. "Oh nothing, I thought we could just stay in today" I felt him smirk my hair.

_**Oh Zach. **_

**Well here you go! The 14th chapter done and dusted :)**

**Now, I would love to know, what you guys want from the next chapter, I have planned a kid.. in the next few chapters after, but I won't give anything away about that! :D So yeah Review any suggestions :)**

**-ZammieGoodeForever xo**


	18. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**CAMMIE POV;**

Okay. The coast is clear, Zachs gone. He probably went to get dinner for us. Anyway, I guess time to explain myself, aha, well since me and Zach...made love, I think I'm pregnant again. But, I have to find out before I tell him, or we both might get our hopes to high. I took the test out of my bag, that I bought, Zach thinking I went to buy coffee, but I bought that to.

Cautious of Zach coming back to soon, I peed on the stick, awaiting an answer. Finally! I looked at it, a plus showed on the little screen. Im pregnant, again! I guess I should call the girls and mom, since Zach isn't back yet.

**"Hellllooooo Newman residence"**

_"Hey Grant"_

**"Heeey Cam, whats up?"**

_"Oh uh nothing much, er is Bex there?"_

**"You okay? Sure she is"**

_"Yeah I'm great! Thanks Grant"_

**"No Problem" **I heard Grant passing the phone to Bex, **"Hey Cam, whats up?"**

_"Um, I've got something to tell you"_

**"What? Zach didn't cheat did he? I'll kill hi-"**

_"No no no! Bex he didn't cheat on me! Im- Uh- Pregnant"_

**"Oh my gosh! Congratulations Cam! Have you told Zach yet? What did he say?"**

_"No I haven't, not yet. Hes out buying dinner, I'm going to tell him when he gets back"_

**"Ah okay, well call me later and tell me what he says! And your mom course! Well I have to go now, Love you! Bye Cam!"**

_"Byee Bex, Love you to"_

I hung up, and began dialling Gallagher, my moms office.

"Hello?"

_"Hey mom its Cammie"_

"Hey Kiddo, you okay? Enjoying the break away with Zach?"

_"Its amazing! I have some news"_

"Yeah?"

_"I'm pregnant"_

"Aw Kiddo! Thats amazing congrats!"

_"I know!"_

"Have you told Zach yet?"

_"Um No, I'm going to tell Zach-"_

Then I heard a voice behind me, "Tell me what?" Zach asked, closing the front door. Oh...

"Uhhh.." I put the phone back to my ear, _"Mom, I'll talk to you later, bye" _I hung up, turning back to Zach.

"What do you need to tell me?" He smirked, but then as if an evil thought popped into his head, the smirk disappeared and he looked worried, "Your not in any danger are you Cam?"

I shook my head immediately. "No, no danger at all. I'm perfectly safe"

"Then whats up? You can tell me, you know that"

"I know, Its well uhh...Im-"

"Your?"

"Umm...Im Pregnant"

"Whattt?!" A smile appeared on his face, as soon I said it. "Really? Cam this is amazing"

"I know" I put on a smile, But Zach, as hes himself, he saw right through it.

"Cam whats wrong? Do you not want this?" He sat down next to me on the couch.

"No, no I do. Its just. What if I loose it again, I don't think I could ever go through that again"

"Cam, I promise you won't, I'll keep you and the baby safe"

"But what if-"

"No buts. Cammie have I ever broken a promise to you?"

"No"

"See, trust me"

I moved closer to him, wrapping my arms around his neck, placing my head in the crook in his neck, "Zach, I do trust you. I believe you will be able to keep us all safe"

He wrapped his arms around my waist, hugging me back, and placing a kiss on the top of my head. "I love you" he said into my hair.

"I love you too" I smiled.

***TIME SKIP- 3 WEEKS***

I walked out of the bathroom, after another round of morning sickness, to see Zach awake sitting up in bed. "Morning" I smile, climbing back into bed next to him.

"Morning, you sure your feeling okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine" I smile, placing a hand over his, once I did that he seemed to relax.

Then someone knocked on the door. Who would be at the door at...5am? I got up from the bed, pulled a cardigan over my pjs and walked barefoot down the hallway to door, noticing that Zach was keeping a close watch from our bedroom doorway.

I opened the door, no it can't be! It is!

"What are you doing here?" I laugh, I haven't seen them in years.

I wonder what brought them back.

**So on top of the new pregnancy I've also added another character to make it more interesting! So I hope you enjoyed it! xo**

**-ZammieGoodeForever xo.**


	19. Chapter 16

**`Chapter 16**

**CAMMIE POV;**

"Allison?!" I almost shouted, throwing my arms around her. "Eeeek! Where have you been? What are you doing here?"

She laughed, "Well I was around town, and as soon as I got here, it popped into my head. Why not drop round and see my little sis?"

I smiled, but I heard Zach clear his throat behind me. Uh oh.

"Uhmm, Allison this is- this my husband, Zach" I gestured to Zach as he walked towards us from the bedroom. Allison, smiled and shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you Zach"

He nodded, and leaned against the wall next to me. "Well Camo, I must say you found yourself a guy with a fine piece of ass" She mouthed to me, winking and pointing to Zach when he wasn't looking.

I giggled a little, and nodded. "Here, come in"

_***When they had all gone to bed***_

"Why didn't you tell me" Zach whispered, as we lay in bed in the silence.

"What?" I said dodging the subject

"About your sister. You never said you had a sister"

"Uhmm" It was never really a subject I liked to go over, but I knew at one point I would have to tell Zach.

"Cam?" I felt Zachs' verdant green stare on me, he never liked me to keep many secrets from him.

"I couldn't. My mom can't even know shes here, I hate to talk about this, but I'll tell you, because you should know. Back when my sister was graduating at Gallagher, she was offered a place in the Circle, by the Circle of course, I was only in 6th grade, so I didn't really know about it then, anyway, they offered her a place, because of her skills. She accepted eventhough Mom and her had this fight about it. But she left the Circle, and joined MI6 somehow, which brings us to now. But, Mom and her haven't made up since that fight, and mom said that she never wanted to see her again, that she let her down completely, and was a bad influence on me and the other Gallagher girls..." I sighed after I told him. "Thats why I never told you"

"I'm sorry Cammie" He pulls me close, hugging me into his chest

"It's okay" I then realised, that it's my birthday tomorrow, and my sister is going to be there, and all the others are coming over, especially mom. My face fell, what am I going to do?

"Cam, whats wrong?" Zach asked looking me in the face, seeing my change of expression.

"Everyones coming for my birthday tomorrow, especially mom! What am I going to do with Allison here?" I shifted straight onto my back, placing a hand on my forehead.

"We'll figure it out, I promise"

Well lets see the joys of turning 25 *insert smirk*

_***Next morning- around 5:30am***_

I felt someones hand stroke my cheek, and someone kiss me. I smile, my eyes fluttering open, to see Zach practically hovering over me, "Morning sleepyhead" He smirks, kissing me again.

"Morning, earlybird" I tease. Zach sits up, leaning over to the side of bed, picking up two gifts and passing them to me. I sat up also, opening the first, tearing the paper away from a box, on the top read Vera Wang. I opened the box, glancing at Zach before looking inside, he was smiling. Inside was a, beautiful black dress. "Aw Zach its beautiful" He smiles. I fix the dress back into the box, and pick up the other present. I tear the paper off this as well, to see a book. Not a normal book, a picture album. On the front was everyone. All the gang. Zach and me. I opened the book, turning the pages laughing at some of the pictures, remembering the moment they were taken. I closed the back cover, and looked up at Zach. "It's amazing, Thank you Zach. I love you" He leaned in and crushed his lips down on mine.

"I love you too, Gallagher girl"

My stomach then rumbled, "Hungry are we?" Zach teased, smirking of course. I nodded slowly, and we both got up.

***During breakfast***

"So how long have you two cuties been married?" Allison said, holding her toast in her hand, and taking a bite after she spoke,

"About a year and half" I answer, taking a sip of my coffee,

"Aw!" She cooed and I rolled my eyes, smiling.

"Uh Al, I have to tell you something"

"Yep?"

"Well, tonight, Mom and my other friends are coming for my birthday tonight and-"

"Moms' coming?! Oh, I guess. Well I have a mission in a few days, and well I wanted to talk to mom, I wanted to clear things up" Allison explained.

I nodded, "Really? That would be great Al!" We hugged.

"That reminds me!" Allision took out a small, pouch like bag tied at the top with a piece of string from her pocket. "Happy birthday, Camo!"

I smiled, pulling an end of the string, pulling it out of the bow it was tied in, I opened the little bag. Inside was a cute charm bracelet. With a key charm and a heart charm. "Aw it's so cute Al! Thank you" I put it on and smiled.

"It suits you" She smiled, studying the bracelet on my wrist,

"Its beautiful on you Cam" Zach said next to me, also studying the bracelet.

I nodded, "Thanks guys, I love it Al"

***That evening- around 6:30pm***

"Come on Zach we have to get ready, we only have 30 minutes until their at the door" I pulled on his arm to get off the couch, to tear his eyes away from the television screen. No luck.

"Aw come on Cam! It's the Eagles and Giants game! I can't miss this. I mean if I was in Grants' shoes I'm sure he would be allowed to watch the game" He replied.

"Zach, it's my birthday dinner, the game is that interesting?" I asked, placing a hand on my hip. Ughh, thank you Macey! *hint the sarcasm*

"Uhh, yeah?" Zach replied in a small, innocent voice. But I just scowled and walked away to get ready myself. "I mean no Cam! Wait!" Zach shouted from the couch. I heard him click the tv off and run after me, he grabbed my wrist, turning me to face him.

"Cam your more important than the game. I don't know what I was saying. I'm sorry babe, forgive me? your 100% more important" Zach pleaded. I sighed, and nodded as he pulled me in for a hug with a sigh of relief.

We got ready, with 10 minutes to spare. Bex decided that she was going to bring dinner, so we just waited for a bit. But I kept seeing Zach glance at the tv, tapping his foot on the ground. "Watch the game, Zach" I say, he turns to me.

"What? Cam no" He said, I smiled a little,

"Zach it's okay, I know you want to watch it. Go ahead, besides they're not coming for another 5 minutes" His face lit up, and he clicked on the tv. His eyes immediately glued to the tv.

I ended up watching the game with him, until the doorbell rang. I got up, walked over to the door and opened it. "Hey guys!" I smile, letting them in. "Hey Cam, Happy birthday" they all chorused together. Grant and Jonas quickly ran into the living room, and began watching the game with Zach. Ughh boys.

"Didn't let them watch the game?" I smirk at the girls, they all answered with an 'mhm' and we all laughed.

"So, Cam what did he get you?" Macey asked

"Zach got me, this beautiful Vera Wang black dress, and this photo album full of pictures of all of us. It must have taken him ages to find all those pictures, there were even pictures from Gallagher" I smiled.

"Can we see it? The album" Bex pleaded, I nodded and went to fetch it.

When I came back, I showed them, and we all laughed, awwed, commented on the pictures as we flicked through the pages.

"That is the sweetest gift ever" Liz said, and we all nodded in agreement.

"So Bex, what did you bring for dinner?" I ask, gesturing to the covered dish on the counter, she smirks.

"It's a surprise"

"Okay" I pout, "I'm just go and check on our football obssessors, while you set up dinner them, Mrs Suprise, surprise Baxter" I tease, walking out of the kitchen.

"COME ON! COME ON!" I hear Grant shouting at the tv. "GO GO GO! YESSSSSSS!"

"WHAT A TOUCHDOWN!" I hear Jonas cheer.

I walk in, "Hows the score?"

"10-6" Zach explains and I nod. (Sorry if I said it wrong or something, I don't watch that much american football so sorry if theres a mistake)

I sit down next to Grant, who was now in the middle and watched with them.

Soon Bex called us all in for dinner. I wonder where mom is. And Allison hasn't even come out of her room yet.

When they are all seated except me, I explain about Allison briefly, and go to her room to get her. I knock. No answer. So I open the door, and the rooms empty. She left a note.

_Dear Cammie,_

_I know I only came for very little time, and I didn't stay for your birthday  
I feel terrible believe me, but I had to leave. I can't say why. I will at some  
point work things out with mom, I promise. I love you loads. Best wishes  
for all your family and friends, and course little junior._

_Love, Al x_

Well thats just great! I just hope mom is still coming. I hear a knock at the door, okay good shes here. I walk out of the room, down the hall and open the door, to see mom all stressed out. "Mom! Whats wrong?"

She frowns, "Oh nothing kiddo, just a little cold out you know"

"Mom, its May" I reply

"Well yeah, but the breeze outside.." She trailed off

"Mom whats going on?" I hear Zach pull out of his chair, and look out from the kitchen at us.

"Zach everythings fine" I turn my head to him, but then face Mom again.

"Cam, Kiddo, I have something to tell you" She informs me, walking into the living room and sitting on the couch. I sit down next to her, nervously.

"What?" I ask, anxiously

"Well, I heard your sister was back in town, and I just had to tell you, Shes.."

"Shes?"

"Shes in The Circle, Cam" Mom says quietly.

"What?" I practically shout. "No! She can't be"

"Sorry Cam"

I frown. I hear The other come down the hall, to see whats going on. They all appear by the doorway of the living room, nervous and curious.

Many thoughts in my mind, but I think of one at the moment,

_**What an amazing birthday this turned out to be. **_(*hint* Sarcasm *hint*)

**Well I finally got it on here! Enjoy!**

**-ZammieGoodeForever xo**


	20. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**CAMMIE POV;**

Zach steps forward, "Cam, you okay? Whats going on?"

I sigh, looking over at mom, she gives me an apologetic look. I gulp, "Uhh guys, can you give us a minute?" Bex frowns a little, as does Macey but they obey and walk back to the kitchen. Zach sits down on the other couch, a worried expression on his face.

"Uhh- My um" I pause for a moment, "My sister- Allison, shes in- shes in the Circle" I look away as soon as I've told him, looking down at the floor. I hear him sigh. I look to my right, still my head pointing down to the floor, Mom must have left us in private as well. I feel, Zachs' hand on mine, and him moving, sitting next to me.

"Cam, everything will be okay, I bet your sister won't hurt you. If she does, I will protect you, I promise" He then lifts my chin, making me look him in the eyes, they are still as hyponotising as when we first met. "And have I ever broken a promise to you?" He says, softly. I reply by shaking my head, no.

He pulls me in for a hug, kissing the top of my head. I am still in shock of how my sister can betray me like this. She knows, the Circle have been after pretty much since Dad went missing, and yet she joins them. Abby, use to always tell me, that my sister was always different compared to me. She had this one friend called Myla, but she had left just before I was born, when Al was about 5 years old. Apparently, when I was little, and Al was in Gallagher, her and some other girls went to Blackthorne for a week, and she had met a boy like I met Zach. I don't remember his name, all I remember is when I met him, he got gum in my hair. Gross, I know.

Soon, we return to dinner, which I had to warm up, because of the dilemma not long ago, But I just want to end my birthday properly, not all upset. The dinner went really nice, soon they all left. I was exhausted, but I wasn't tired, if you get what I mean. You know when your so tired, like TO TIRED to even sleep. Ugh I hate that. Me and Zach went to bed anyway, but we just decided to talk it out, as we both couldn't sleep.

"Why would your sister join the Circle anyway?" Zach asks, probably trying to work out everything.

"I don't know. All I know, is when we were in Gallagher, she was offered a place by the Circle, because, they saw how skillful and stuff she was, and she agreed"

"Doesn't she know they are out to kill you?"

"I don't know, Zach, I honestly don't know. I just hope that she comes to her senses and leaves them, fast, before things can get really bad, for both of us, for everyone"

**Allison POV:**

"Allison, we have a mission for you" Catherine notifies me, handing me a folder, then leaving. That woman is seriously weird. What I find weirder though, is the fact that they won't actually tell me anything, and yet they are so desperate for me to join their little gang. I open the folder, looking through the papers, but one thing catches my eye, Cammies' picture, and the objective underneath. **Obtain dead or alive.**

They want Cammie.

**Hey guys! I know it's pretty short, and I haven't updated in a while. Well I've just been really busy lately. But, I will try and update as soon as I can, and I PROMISE the next chapter will be longer.**

**I also included Allisons' POV for a change!**

**Hope you liked it!**

**-ZammieGoodeForever xo**


	21. Chapter 18

******p.s turns out accidentally updated with wrong chapter before here's the real chapter 18 sooooo IBM apologise for any confusion enjoy the chapter! xo**

**Chapter 21**

**CAMMIE POV:**

Eventually me and Zach did get some sleep, and are now sitting down at breakfast, we haven't really said much else to eachother since talking about Allison last night. I then heard my phone buzz on the table next to me, I put my toast down and look at the message.

**Can I come round?  
Liz x**

I reply letting her come round, but I wonder what this is about, normally it's not just Liz, there must be something wrong. Zach gives me a questioning look, and I just tell him about the text message, and that probably in about 5 minutes Liz is gonna show up at our door.

I was right, 5 minutes exactly she knocked on our door. "Hey Liz, whats going on?" I ask, closing the door behind her.

"It's Allison. The Circle-"

"How did you know about that?" I at first didn't notice that I had slightly raised my voice, but really I didn't tell the girls, only Zach.

"Oh I kind of hacked the Circles database to see if they were plotting any new schemes against you soon, and well." She paused, clearing her throat. "They have set Allison a mission to obtain you _dead_ or alive" She explained, and I sensed the clear tremble in her voice, she was as afraid as I was about what was going on with my sister.

"She could never hurt me, or even kill me- could she?" I paused, leaning against the wall, strangely loosing all feeling in my legs, I never normally had reactions to situations like this, whats going on?

"Cam, she has been gone years before she came and visited you a few days ago, and she joined the circle in high school, whats to say she hasn't learnt to turn a blind eye at hurting you, or even Gallagher Academy it's self. Shes been gone so long, the Circle could have easily manipulated her with their evil plans, their so cunning like that"

I sigh, stumbling into the living room, Liz behind me, and falling back down onto the couch, taking in what Liz had just told me. _ . ._ None of this made any sense, I remember Allison before she went off with the Circle, Abby was never against her, her and mom barely fought, and she would always be with me, teaching me about spy stuff before I even started Gallagher. I never thought it would be that easy for her just to change, even if its the Circle trying to change her, I always knew Al to be strong, like mom, and kinda like me, then again, mom was always my role-model, I had grown up being like her in my own way.

Zach walked in, looking straight at me, his face forming a suspicious but worried expression. He turned to Liz, and she explained everything she had told me in the hallway. He sat down set to me, wrapping an arm around me. "It'll be okay Cam, I won't let her hurt you"

"What!? No Zach! No! She won't hurt me" I had to be alone, I had to get away from all of this, atleast for a while. I pulled away from him, standing up and rushing out of the room, and out the front door. I need to clear my head.

**ALLISON POV:**

I just sat there staring blankly at the paper infront of me, Obtain dead or alive. Cammie, I can't. I could never hurt her, or even let someone hurt her, the thought of it just makes my blood boil, that someone would want to hurt her. She never really looked for trouble, but as I can see now it turns out trouble found her. I need to help her out of this.

One of Catherines' men walked in, I looked up. Just Spencer. I have known Spencer since I first joined the Circle, were both the same age, and he seems to disagree with Catherine like I do, but we can't argue with her, or we could risk her killing us. I have to tell him whats going on, Spencer has always known what to do in cryptic situations, I just can't my mind around. And, he can meet Cammie.

"Hey Spence, I need your help"

"What ya need Al?" He came over and sat in the chair opposite me, I showed him the misson folder I got from Catherine, then told him about Cammie being my sister, but of course I had to summarise because we don't have time on our hands.

"Okay, I'll help you. But we need to keep this covert, between me and you. But first" He got up, opened the door and looked out checking the corridor, "We have to find a way out without them seeing us" He finished.

I nod, and get up taking the mission folder with me, Catherine will definiately know at one point very soon that we've gone, and if I take this, she'll probably think I've just started my mission, and Spencer is most likely helping. We walk quickly, but quietly down the corridor, to a close by vent shaft, down from the room we were just in. Spencer gets it open, and we crawl in, we crawl through many vent passages, until we hear her oh so painfully familiar, and irritating voice clearly, loudly. We crawl closer, silently, listening in.

"Alright, I want Alpha group to focus more on targets friends, while I and the Major group with find, capture and kill the target. We all prepared?" They all reply, Yes. But Catherine makes one more final comment, "By the end of this, one good thing may happen for one, Cameron Morgan will be finished"

I feel like jumping out of this vent, and tearing her irritating-cackling-screaming-ugly head off, One decent choice I will actually make for one.

**CAMMIE POV:**

"Cammie! Come back, stop running!" Zach calls after me, we were now running through the forest near our house. I stop and turn around to him, my face stone, expressionless. He stops infront of me, his eyebrows furrowed, he wraps his arms around me, placing his chin on my head, whispering to me, "We must stop running"

Hes right. Thats all I've ever been doing. Running. It's never worked, like when I left on my own in the summer, in high school, and I lost my memory. I can't let anything like that happen again. Especially, when I'm carrying a baby, I can't let Catherine near me. She can't be near anyone. Not even my sister.

**HERE YOU GO! FINALLY UPDATED! SORRY A LOT HAS BEEN ON LATELY. BUT ATLEAST I GOT IT TO NOW EVENTUALLY! :) HOPE YOU LIKED IT**

**-ZammieGoodeForever xo**


	22. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**ALLISON POV:**

"Come on Al quick!" Spencer yelled from below me, As I was climbing down from the vent, now outside the Circle base. Once I had got down, we went round quickly and got Spencers car.

"Okay lets go warn Cam" I say as we get in the car, and drive off towards Roseville, Virginia.

**CAMMIE POV:**

Me and Zach have just been sitting on the couch watching tv all day, apart from the times when he would get us food, and help supplement to my weird cravings. As we just sat there watching some movie I don't remember the name of, I started to fall asleep. Resting my head on Zachs' shoulder I fell asleep.

**ALLISON POV:**

"Okay you take a right turn-"  
"What?! Where? This is a straight road, there are no places to turn to"  
"But it says here-" I pause, closing the map book and look at the front, which read _Map of Ohio_. "Uh Spencer. This map is for Ohio"  
He smirked, "I know"  
"What? And you never thought to tell me?"  
"Well honestly I thought you would figure it out sooner" He shrugged,  
"Ahh you douche" I crossed my arms, and looked out the window.  
"Your cute when you sulk" He teased, we would always tease each other like this. He is like a brother to me, he helped me when I first joined the circle, we would always have jokes to make us feel better because the Circle is pretty much an equvalant to hell even for those who work for the organization.  
I huffed and crossed my arms, leaning back in the seat, "Ugh we've been in this car for over 3 hours and we still haven't got anywhere"  
"Well maybe you should call Cammie" I suggested, I have been wanting to, but no I can't! Knowing about how techie some of her friends are, she would know by now about me. The secrets I was keeping, my new mission.  
"I can't" I hesitated, frowning.  
"You can" I felt his hand on mine, and stared down at it, feeling him glance on me,  
"No" I sighed,  
"Yes" He replied immediately.  
"No!"  
"Yes!"  
"No Please!"  
"Yes Please!"  
"No Spencey" I said, pouting, this would always help me win against him in situations like this.  
"Ahhh! Don't pull the 'Spencey' card on me" He said.  
"Pleasee! I can't talk to her!"  
"Why? And whats the point in all this effort to get to her, if when we get there your just going to chicken out?"  
"Ugh! I hate you"  
"I know, hate on Spencey, that helps" I laugh at him, he returns a smile still looking at the road as he drove.

**CAMMIE POV:**

"Cam" I heard someone in the distance, some was shaking me. "Cammie!" I opened my eyes, squinting at the sudden brightness of the room. I didn't move though, I felt someone kiss my neck. Zach. I giggled quietly, and felt him smile against my neck.  
"Hey sleepy head" he grinned  
"Hey" I smiled back  
"You hungry?"  
"Yeah" I laughed, this pregnancy seriously increased my appetite,  
"Whats the craving today?" He teased,  
"Ooo! Pickles and cream actually seems really nice right now"  
Zach laughed, and walked off to the kitchen to get my rather odd snack. I placed a hand on my stomach, smiling, "You know me and your daddy can't wait for you to make us a proper family, but right now, your auntie allison is in a very sticky situation with mommy and i hope it will be over when your around because me and your daddy are going to keep you save" I hear Zach and the doorway, and look up at his smiling NOT SMIRKING face.  
"What?" I grin  
"Nothing" He comes over and sits next to me, giving me my bowl of pickles and cream.  
"Thank you"  
"No problem Gallagher girl" He winks,  
"You know, we still haven't gone baby shopping" I say taking a bite out of a pickle after dipping it in the cream,  
"Ugh" He huffs, chuckling afterwards, throwing his head back, "Do I have to?"  
"Yeah, after all you are the baby daddy" I grin, gesturing to my belly.  
He smirks placing a hand on my stomach, "I know I made this, but do I have to shop for them?"  
"Pleaseeee!" I pouted  
"Fine Cam, okay I'll go with you"  
"Oh my hero! Thank you!"  
He chuckles and nods. He keeps his hand rested on my belly, and we return to watching the tv.

**ALLISON POV:**

"Okay lets go through this one more time" Spencer says, while turning into a road, we had finally got somewhere in this car.  
"Cam, I'm so sorry-Uh-I can't do this!" I let my head fall into my hands.  
"Al" After I didn't lift my head, I felt the car turn and stop. Spencer took my hands away from my face, and lifted my face up to face him, "You can do this Al. Okay?"  
I exhaled, "Okay"  
"Okay! Take it from the top"  
"Cam, I understand now, that I let you and mom down back when I was in high school, and I am so sorry for that. Please forgive me, I have chosen to walk away from the circle, and I will help you all to fight back, please forgive me" I exhaled again, "How was that?"  
"Like a female Johney Depp! You did it Al, you went through the whole thing without hesitation or completely stopping" He congratulated me.  
"Now all there is, is for her to forgive me" I sigh. He gives me an sympathetic look, and we stay like that for a few minutes, just staring into each others eyes.  
Until...Spencer clears his throat, turning back to the steering wheel, starting the car back up, and began driving again towards Cammies' house. I sighed, looking out the window.

**CAMMIE POV:**

"Zach" I say, eventhought he is busy laughing his head off at the show on the tv, he sobers up, turning to me, meeting my worried expression and clicks off the tv.  
"Whats wrong Cam? Is it the baby?"  
I laugh a little, "No Zach the babies fine, its a bit early to think of that. Anyway, do you think Al is going to do that mission, you know to get me and return me to the circle? I'm scared Zach, I mean this time, it's worse you know, because, its my sister and I have a baby on the way, and I promised myself I wouldn't let any of this affect our baby, I can't let Catherine, get to our kid as well" By now there were tears streaming down my cheaks. Zach wrapped an arm around me, kissing the top of my head, "Cam listen, I'm sure Allison won't follow up on that mission, I mean shes your sister Cam, she can't do that to you. And don't worry I will protect you and our baby, my mom won't get to us any longer"

We then heard a knock on the door, Zach got up, walked out of the room and opened the door. I heard Allisons familiar voice, and a mans voice. Who could the guy be? They walked into the living room where I was, Zach returning to his seat next to me on the couch. Allison gave me a slight sad smile, Zach seemed to get a signal from her, to leave us alone. "Uh whats your name?" Zach asked the guy,  
"Spencer"  
"Well Spencer, join me for a beer in the kitchen, while they talk?"  
"Sure..."  
"Zach" They both left, and Allison took a seat next to me.  
"Listen Cam, I really regretted joining the circle back in high school, it's just made me drift away from you and mom. I am so sorry, about everything, and no I wasn't planning on going through with the mission, how could I? Your my freaking sister, I love you, and I am willing to help you guys fight against the circle if you need me"  
I smiled a little, I could never really stay upset even slightly with Allison. "I forgive you. But, on one condition"  
"Anything"  
"Don't ever go back to the Circle"  
"Consider it done"  
We both laughed. "So whos the guy? Your boyfriend?" I wiggled my eyebrows suggestively "No and hes Spencer, he was at the Circle the same time as me, and well we looked out for each other there, you could say he is like a brother to me"  
"Or a boyfriend" I sang, winking at her. She blushed, ooooh! So obvious she likes him.  
"No Cam No!"  
"Come on Al, you like him admit it, come on!"  
"Okay fine,maybe a little" She held her index finger and her thumb 1cm apart.  
"Suree!"

**ZACH POV:**

I took a swig of my beer, as did Spencer. "So are you like Allisons boyfriend or something?"  
"Oh uh no, just friends" I smirked, you could tell he liked her. "So Allison told me about Cammie" He continued, "So is she pregnant?"  
I smile, "Yeah"  
"Ah congrats man" He grinned, another swig of that beer.  
"Haha thanks, so are you going to ask Allison out then?" I smirked,  
His eyes widened a little, "What?"  
"You heard me"  
"Why would I do that?"  
"Man, it's so obvious you like her" I chuckled.  
"Okay fine, but what would you know about that?"  
"Well I happen to be a married man, so I wouldn't mind if you wanted a few pointers" I shrugged.  
"Okay go ahead, lets hear them"  
"Well just tell her how you feel, but you should show her at the same time, make yourself a little more mysterious, i dont know, girls find that intruiging"  
"Okay Zach, we'll see"  
"Yeah watch, the next time you and Allison come back here, you will have gotten together"  
"We'll see"

**What ya think? I included in this chapter many different POVS, so I hope you liked it. Updating soon!**

**-ZammieGoodeForever xo**


	23. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20  
CAMMIE POV:**

Allison and Spencer ended sleeping the night, crashing in the guest room and on the couch. I opened up eyes in the same position as I was in every morning, my head on Zachs' chest, with his arm around me. I blinked, my internal clock says its 7:15am, and its sunday, so I guess I should just go back to sleep.

About two hours later we both woke up, seems Zach first. "Morning Gallagher Girl" he smirked, course smirking. Doesn't even stop in the early hours of the morning.  
"Morning Blackthorne boy" I said matching his smirk, and he raised an eyebrow,  
"Hey, who said your the only human on earth that smirks?"  
"Fair enough" He shrugged.

Just then our bedroom door opened, and in came Allison holding a condom packet frowning. This cannot be good. "Um Cameron" Definiately not good. "What is this?"  
"That would be a condom, Allison" I answered, I sensed Zach smirk next to me.  
"I know that! What is it doing on the guest bedroom floor?" God, she sounds like mom.  
"I don't know, maybe its Spencers!"  
"Why would Spencer be carrying one? And a wrapper?"  
"Well yeah!"  
She rolled her eyes, "Nevermind. Come on Cam get out of bed, I made breakfast" She said a small smile creeping onto her face. Did she just say she made breakfast? And didn't burn the house down? Miracle alert!  
"Okay, we'll be right there" Zach cut in. Al nodded and walked out of the room back to the kitchen presumably. Zach turned back to me, "Well Cam, shall we?" He held out a hand to me, while picking up a tshirt with the other. I took his and and he helped me out of bed, like I couldn't. He let go of my hand once I was standing, pulling the tshirt over his head, then held by hand once it was on, leading me down to the kitchen.

**ZACH POV:**

Once, we walked into the kitchen, we saw a, in my opinion hilarious row going on between Spencer and Allison, but I have to admit, it was pretty stupid. They were fighting over him not being a gentleman by not giving her the butter to use first, or to pour the juice.  
"What kind of guy doesn't understand the words, _Ladies first._"  
"Al I was pouring a glass of frickin juice, are you that bothered?"  
"Yes, Spencer, I am"  
"Woah woah! Whats going on here?" Cammie cut in, stepping out inbetween the two of them.  
"He" Allison pointed to Spencer, "Wasn't being a gentleman" She said simply,  
"All I did was spread some butter on a piece of toast and pour myself a glass of juice" he argued  
"Allison, to be honest I don't get whats wrong with that either" Cammie shrugged, Allison frowned.  
"Uh Cammie"  
"Uh Allison" Cammie frowned, "Whats up with you today, you seem jumpy"  
"I think its PMS" Spencer said  
I cut in after Spencer, "It's probably PMS" I nodded in agreement with Spencer, Allison gasped, and left the room. I chuckled quietly, but stopped as soon as Cammie gave me a death glare, they can be really harsh on her, especially when its the _Morgan Death Glare._Cammie followed Allison out quickly, as I and Spencer just stand there, smirking.

Girls. So dramatic.

**CAMMIE POV:**

"Allison whats wrong with you today?" I walked into the living room to her sitting on the couch.  
"Just a little stressed about the circle, Cam I'm sorry" She sighed, I sat down next to her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "It's okay, don't worry. Everything will work out"  
She nodded, eventhought, I could be wrong. Niether of us knew what could happen, all we could do was hope. But for a spy, we never hope, we do. We fight the battle, and if we rise above it we know we've won, but when it rises over us, we know that we've lost.

We just have to rise above this battle, and then we will know that we have won.

** Sorry for this one being so short! I'll make the next one longer. Check out my new story by the way. Its called- The apparant search.**


	24. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21  
CAMMIE POV:**

Liz had called us, and said that the Circle were close, that they were coming for me, so Allison and Spencer, went to stop them, while I stayed home with Zach protecting me.  
I held the bowl of popcorn in my hands, Zach thought that watching a load of movies would get my mind off of it, but it didn't, I just didn't say anything to him though. I glanced next to me, Zachs' arm was draped around my shoulders, his head resting the other way, he'd fallen asleep. I smiled at him, I took his arm gently away from around my shoulders, stood quietly, got a blanket and laid it down over his sleeping form.

I walked down the hall and into the kitchen, I was craving Guava juice, I don't even know why. But luckily I had, had that craving already before so we had some, I took the carton out of the refrigerator and took a gulp right out of the carton. I put the carton down on the kitchen counter, leaning against the counter. Suddenly, I gasped surprised from a slight pain from my stomach, I placed a hand on my stomach, could it be? My babies kicking? Aw! Zach seemed to have heard me, because I heard him coming down the hall.

"Cammie! Is everything okay?" He rushed in, then relaxed once he saw me standing infront of him in one piece.  
"Come here" I said, motioning for him to come over. He did, I took his hand and placed it on my belly. His face lit up.  
"Our babies kicking" He spoke, and I nodded, smiling. He leaning closer to me, hand still on my stomach, smiling, he crushed his lips down on mine gently. After a moment we both pulled away, after we heard Zachs' phone ringing. MOOD KILLER!

"Bex?" Zach spoke into his voice, once he answered, he put it on speaker,  
"Listen Zach, you need to get Cammie away, their coming, we can't stop them!"  
"Where are we supposed to go" He asks,  
"Anywhere but here" Bex answers.  
"Okay, whatever fine thanks Bex"  
"Its okay, talk to you guys later"  
"Bye" He hung up.

"What are we gonna do Zach?!" I asked, panicing. He stood there, clearing thinking for a moment.  
"We're going to Gallagher" He said simply, then he rushed to our bedroom. I followed him, he walked into our bedroom, grabbing a bag and stuffing his and my own things into it. Once we appeared to have anything we needed, we rushed out to our car and Zach pulled out of our driveway, driving off to Gallagher.

When we got there, we saw my mom outside the door. She rushed over to our car, opened my door, and wrapped her arms around me. "Don't worry, Cam. Your going to be safe"  
I nodded, "Thanks mom" She then led us, into her office, where Mr Solomon was.

"Rachel, now that Cammies here were going to have to put the academy on lock down, so that there is no access whatsoever for the Circle, and to make sure none of the girls here are harmed" My mom nodded,  
"Yeah, I agree" My mom walked over to her desk, opening the cover of one of the books on her desk, inside there was a button labeled, _Lockdown_. Her hand hovered over it, "Joe" She paused, looking up at my old cove-ops teacher, "Get every Gallagher girl into the grand hall, I'll be there in 3 minutes" He nodded, walking out of the room. My mom pressed the button, and all of the regular walls everywhere, slid away, and were replaced with thick steel bolted walls, every rare item in the building was replaced with a phony replica.

My mom, followed by Zach and I rushed down to the grand hall, where it was how exactly my mom asked filled with every Gallagher girl. They were all muttering quietly to eachother, my mom walked to the front, and stood infront of her podium, "Now I'm sure you are all wondering why we've put Gallagher Academy on Lockdown" My mom spoke into the microphone, "It is because, my daughter Cameron, now in the school as protection, is being chased down by an organization called The Circle, and in order to keep her and all of you and of course all of our staff safe we have to put the school on Lockdown, so there is no known access for anyone to enter the academy" That caused even more mutter than before. I was already scared as it stood, I leant into Zach and he protectively snaked an arm around my waist, placing a kiss on the top of my head, "Everythings going to be ok, Cam" He whispered to me. All I wanted to do was curl up into a ball, and sleep, to dream all of this, wishing this could be one harmless nightmare. But it wasn't, it was the painful, harmful, undeniable reality.

All I could do was, be hopeful everyone was right. That is was 'going to be ok' and that 'everything is going to be fine' I must rise above this rather big battle, so that I and all those I love will be save and we will win.

**Liked it?**


	25. Chapter 22

**Author note: **

**Thanks to GallegherGirlXO, from her review I now have another idea for the lockdown part, so all credit in this chapter to her, ON THE LOCKDOWN BIT! Thanks :) **

**Back to story.**

**Chapter 24**

**Cammie POV:**

"This isn't going to work" I whispered to my next to me.  
"What?" She asked, and I pointed to all the students sitting at tables, on the floor, eating the small snacks the chef had rushed to us.  
"Why?"  
"Because, if were all just sitting her as if they will NEVER get in here, then there is a lot of risk we will lose them, and then this situation will become a whole lot worse" My mom nodded contemplating my hint of an idea, she nodded.  
"Do what you have to do, kiddo"  
I smiled.

I stepped up to the podium, "Girls. For safety reasons, some of you will be moving to another part of the academy. Okay! So what were going to do, is were going to split you all up, into groups, and send you off with a member of staff" That caused everyone to mutter quietly to each other.  
I continued, "Madame Dabney" She looked at me, "You take this group to your room" Everywhere was locked just equally, so everywhere was just as safe, we just had to spread everyone out. She nodded, and led the students to her room, leaving the room. I carried on sending staff with students all different places until, there was a small group of students left in the hall, with Mr Solomon, Me, Zach and My Mom.

"I just hope everything works out" I sigh, stepping down from the podium, Zach wraps his arms around me, placing a kiss on the top of my head.  
"Everythings going to work out don't worry, Gallagher girl" He whispered to me, bringing back his old nickname for me. I smiled slightly, looking at him, then back at my mom. She was still concerned.  
"Cam, kiddo what can we do? When the Circle come, it's not safe for the students, staff and especially for you. Your carrying a child, you can fight against them" Mom, did believe in me, she always did. But, she had a point. Then again, I've got, Zach, Bex, Liz, Macey, Grant and Jonas still. "We've got the others mom, their strong enough, and Zach"  
"Okay, but we still need a plan, we can't hold lockdown forever, somehow they will break through"  
"Zach" I said looking at him again, he looked back at me. He nodded, then began telling everyone his plan.  
"We will fight back in stages, at the moment, Bex, Macey, Liz, Grant and Jonas are all still out there, and they will eventually be pushed back to here, back to Gallagher, so as stage 1, a group of us, will be first to attend to helping them fight most of them off. Group 2 of people, will be repsonsible for killing off the others that get passed, as they will be looking for signs of any items, eventhough they are now hidden. The last group along with me, will be in charge of killing my mother" They all nodded along to what he was saying, then he turned to me, "Cam, your job will be to make sure non of the students or staff are harmed, we will all have coms units, so you will be able to notify us if any of them get round to putting any student groups in danger. Okay everyone clear?"

I smile, nodding. Zach smirked back at me. Then I spoke, "Lets get this mission on the road" I winked.

**Ahhhhh its finally here! Sorry, I've been a little stuck for this idea, eek. Hope I'm able to complete this well, so it doesn't get boring for y'all. Anyone hope you enjoyed it!**

** x****  
**


	26. The last author note promise! READ!

_**Author note:**_

_Hey guys, sorry I that I haven't updated in a bit :s  
But I just feel that the story is starting to run a bit dry now, I've sort run out of ideas, or I'm not really sure how I can link them.  
SO this as reviewers is your chance to share any ideas or suggestions you have for A Goode Life!_

_I will try and use mulitple ideas as well!_

_Reviewww to this :) _

_-A xo_


	27. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

CAMMIE POV:

It wasn't long until we heard them. The sound of the Circle Of Caven trying their hardest to get to me. To break through our barrier of temporary safety. I looked to Zach next to me, he like me was listening in for any sound of entrance of the COC; he noticed me looking at him and gave me a sad smile, giving my hand a gentle squeeze.

"Ready?" He whispered, since we had to seperate, reporting to our own duty, for preparation for when the COC break in. I inhale, then exhale, nodding my head, "Yeah" I blew out shakely. He leaned in, gave me a gentle yet passionate kiss then, I stood and began walking out of the hall, pressing on the coms unit in my ear.

I hadn't yet even gotten to wear Group 1 was located, when there was a crash coming from the Grand Hall. They're in. I began running as fast as I could, to Group 1's room. I ran into Madame Dabney's tea room, where her group of students were all sat down, muttering quietly to each other. I regained my breath then cleared my throat to get their attention. They all looked up, "They're in" I said, then left. Because, I knew they knew what I was talking about.

I continued this with every group, however, on my way to the last group I did have to fight off some gooney COC men. I returned back to the Grand Hall, but this time it wasn't like it was when I had left not long ago. Oh no. It was filled with members of the COC, all the Gallagher Academy staff and many of the students, all fighting.

Instantly, I spotted Zach. He was behind the podium, holding a triggered gun in his hand, looking round for his mom. I quickly dashed over to him, placing on a hand on his shoulder blade, and crouching down beside him. "Hey" I whispered. He turned his head to me, and smiled.  
"Hey" He looked around again, then back at me, "You seen my mom anywhere?"  
I shook my head, "No, just a few of her goons"  
"Crap"  
"CAMMIE!" I heard a familiar british voice call to me, I turned towards the direction of the voice and saw Bex running towards me.  
"Bex!" I shouted to her, "Whats wrong?"  
"It's Liz, shes been shot" My heart sank, Lizzie? Elizabeth? She got shot?  
"What?" I stuttered,  
"Shes asking for you" Bex explained, her eyes stained with tears.  
I nod, getting up, but to be stopped by Zach, "Cam, take this" He hands me another gun from his belt, and I take it nodding.  
I get up following Bex through the crowd of gathered fighting agents and Gallagher girls, many stepped in my way, with knives or guns in their hands, and I shot them, until I ran out of bullets. I dropped the gun down onto the ground, kneeling down next to Lizs' weak form.

The stomach area of her shirt was stained with blood, and her hands were covering it, placing pressure on the wound so that less blood would be lost. "Cam" She muttered quietly, "Your dad hid the list in a vial" She stated, knowing that I knew that.  
"Yes" I nodded, urging her to continue,  
"The vial was placed not long ago by Joe Solomon in one of the many secret passages in Gallagher, but its one that hasn't yet been discovered, and there is a key for this one passage because of what is hidden inside"  
"Okay" I nodded, again.  
"Zach's mom got the key, somehow. And she is now looking for the passage way with Dr Steve, you need to find her and get the vial before she does, we don't have much time" Liz breathed out, tightening her hands grip on her bloody stomach.

I immediately stood up, giving a look to them which said 'Be right back' then rushed back over to Zach who was still in the same position. "Zach!" I shouted to him, crouching back down next to him like I had before. He faced me. "We have to go, your mom has the key for the passage way in Gallagher that has the the list hidden in it, shes with Dr Steve and we need to find her and get the vial before she does" I said quickly, standing up again, but this time pulling Zach up with me.

We both rushed out of the hall, and down the corridor. Where could this passage way be? I thought about where all the passage ways I knew were, which were pretty much all of them. We were now walking on the fourth floor walking down the corridors of Culture and Assimilation, we then froze. We froze because we heard that all to familiar slightly raspy, yet bellowy, yet womanly voice. The voice of none other than Catherine Goode.

She was indeed the same, same hair, same eyes, same evil-i-want-to-rip-you-apart smile, even the same outfit like last time. In her hand held a rifle, not a gun I thought she would have used but all the same. Behind her was the man who had been my therapst back when I was in Gallagher after I lost her memory, he also looked the same, and he also had the same gun, with a similarly looking evil expression yet it was slightly arrogant in attempt at a Catherine Goode evil smile.

"Looking for something?" She teased, her voice laced with venom, as in her spare hand she held up the key that Liz was referring to. Zach stepped forward from behind me, sending glares her way, but she wasn't taking any notice. She just laughed. Laughing her venomess-sickly-sweet-evil laugh. Zach lifted the gun up in his hand, aiming it at her chest, aiming for her heart. Her smile grew. I looked at Zach, his eyes transfixed on his aim of the gun in his hands, it was already triggered, so all he had to do was pull the trigger and end it all.

"Pull the trigger" I whispered to him, he didn't move. "What are you doing?"  
"Wait" He whispered back.

"Give us the key" I said her to her, anger dripping off every word I spoke. Her smile kept it's place where it was, "and why should I do that?" She asked.  
"Because you have no real reason for obtaining the list, you don't even know where it's hidden"  
"Oh I have a reason, and you don't know where it is yourself"  
"Yes I do" I shouted back at her.  
"I don't believe you" She chuckled emptily,  
"Then don't. But you still have no evident reason to be taking the list"  
"WRONG" She yelled, "I have a debt to pay for my husband. All your family have ever done, is take everything for yourselves. Including my husbands life" She glowered at me, her smile gone.  
"My family aren't bad people" I mutter, staring down at the floor. I sense Zach look at me.  
"My family aren't bad people" I repeat louder, so that she heard this time, "They only kill those who should be killed in order to keep others safe"  
"Well by killing people like your family, I'm keeping the Circle Of Cavan safe" She retorted.  
"That doesn't make them safe. It creates more risk for you to be killed"  
"Better to be hated than loved" She stated, tightening the grip on the rifle in her hand.  
"You would rather die than have a good well rounded life?"  
"In your case. Yes" She nodded.  
I looked to Zach, the gun in his hand wasn't up and aimed at his mom anymore, it was in his hand at his side. He looked at me, he seemed to know what to do from looking in my eyes; the message must have been evident.

He lifted the gun up again, his index finger began pulling the trigger, he then released his finger, letting the bullet travel through the air. It hit the person, making them fall back and let out a pained sound.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Who got shot?_


	28. Chapter 26

CAMMIE POV:

I stared down at the eighteen year old boy beneath me, holding his hand against his stomach, where he had been shot. Luke. Zachs' brother. What is he doing here? I look over at Zach, his face expressionless, but I could tell in his eyes that he was as shocked as I was.

"Ah Luke, how nice of you to join us" Catherine said, standing over him.  
"Luke what are you doing here?" I shouted,  
"Ah you see Cameron, Luke here works for me."  
_No.  
No.  
No._

"No he doesn't" I said, "He works for the CIA"  
"Ever heard of a double agent, Cameron?" Catherine asked, "Why else do you think Zachary went after him?"  
"Because he went MIA, on a mission" I repeated, Zach's words to me, that day he told me he was leaving to find Luke.  
Catherine laughed. But I ignored her, and turned to Zach. His eyes were glazed over, his eyes were transfixed on me. "You lied to me?" I said, barely above a whisper.

But he heard me. "Cam-"  
"Don't" I cut him off turning back to Catherine. I took a knife out from inside my boot, and held it up. "Wheres the key, Catherine?" I said, sternly, "And I'm not in the mood for your bullshit remarks"  
She didn't laugh like she normally would, she returned the glare. "Your not going to stab me, Cameron"  
"Watch me" I took a step towards her. I heard Zach behind me, keeping close incase I got hurt. But I was still angry with him.  
Catherine took a step also, just the key in her hand, but I noticed her other hand inch towards underneath her jacket. "Don't even bother taking out a gun"

I had to choose the best moment to stab her, or I could end up killing myself and the baby. I noticed her look down, her hand drawing closer to her jacket again. I lunged forward, stabbing her in the stomach. Her breath hitched, and she stumbled backwards, I dropped the knife onto the ground, taking a step back.

Catherine fell down onto her knees, Dr steve behind her, backing away. "Don't even think of going anywhere" Zach growled at him, holding his gun up to Dr Steve, who then froze. I saw as Catherine withdrew her last few breaths, then grow limp. Tears began to well up in my eyes, stinging them and blurring my vision.

I looked down at Luke, he was now limp also. But I wasn't crying about him, even though it was upsetting. I wasn't crying about killing Catherine, because I'm happy that I did, she was trying to kill me. I was crying because, it was finally over. The only evident threat there was, was gone. Without Catherine Goode, The Circle had nothing, they had no authority or direction. Without her, they would die out, and The Circle would end.

* * *

I heard Zach inching closer to me, but I walked ahead, to Catherine. I took the key from her hand, and walked further. I would get that vial, and I would keep it from future harms way. I heard Zach following me, and stopped. "Stop following me" I said, still with my back to him.  
"No"  
"Yes"  
"No, Cam"  
"You lied to me!"  
"I couldn't let you worry, I had to talk to him myself, help him. He wasn't a double agent by choice. And your pregnant I couldn't let any harm come to you, eventhough you still came and it did"  
"You could have told me. We're married, you have to trust me" My voice softened.  
He step closer to me, "I do trust you, I just don't trust you and danger" He said, I sensed to the smirk. I felt him, place his palms on my shoulder blades, turning to him.  
"I'm sorry," He said, "Forgive me?" He raised his eyebrows, and had this cute little smile on his face.  
"Fine," I rolled my eyes, Now-"  
He cut me off with a kiss, wrapping his arms around me. "-We should go get the vial" I continued, out of breath. He smirked, taking my hand and lacing my fingers with his, "Lets go" He said, letting me lead the way.

We walked briskly down the corridors, eventually finding the passage way, behind the most obvious painting, then unlocking it. Seems like the most obvious is really the least obvious.

* * *

Once we got the vial, we ran back down to the now destroyed, Grand hall, which ressembled a war zone. Bodies of CIA, The Circle and even depressingly some Gallagher staff/students everywhere. At the far side of the hall, were all our friends. _Lizzie._

I ran as fast as I could over to them, almost falling in the process, but was luckily caught by Zach. Liz was still in her place on the floor, a CIA doctor kneeling beside her, she didn't look good.

I found myself dropping down beside him, by Liz. And found myself asking, _"Will she be okay?"_

* * *

**& ITS HERE.**


	29. Chapter 27

CAMMIE POV:

We, sat in the waiting room on the to-hard-to-sit-on green chairs, silence and melancholy being the only two emotions present, well besides worry. We were awaiting the results of Liz's condition, we have been here for 16 hours, and they still haven't given us any information.

I propped my elbows on my knees, and let my head fall into my hands. "Cam, it's going to be okay. Little Lizzie's strong" I heard Zach, whisper into my ear, gently kissing the top of my head. A doctor finally came, and told us that Liz was going to be fine and that we could go in and see her. FINALLY.

* * *

When we got in there, Liz was awake. "Hi guys," She greeted tiredly.  
"How are you feeling?" I ask, walking over to the side of her bed, as Jonas is on the other side.  
"Okay I guess, real tired and my stomach hurts from the wound" She explained. I nodded, smiling. First I've smiled since about 18 hours ago.  
"We're all just so glad your okay, I don't know what I'd do if I lost you, Lizzie."  
"Yeah, the four Gallagher girls, would never be the four Gallagher girls without the fourth" Grant said.  
"No shit, Grant" Bex scoffed. But, Grant just rolled his eyes, as he in his mind thought it didn't sound that stupid, but it was used for reassurance so what should it really matter, then again him and Bex were always a little petty like that. But he loved it that way and so did she.

Just then Liz's doctor walked in, "How are you feeling Miss Sutton?"  
"I'm okay, a little sore, but I'm alive" Liz answered.  
He was the doctor that was the there that night. He looked over to me, "Cameron isn't it? Since your pregnant, I reccomend since you were there that night during the break-in, that you should have a few tests run to ensure everything is still okay, would you mind?"  
"No not at all" I said, nodding. I turned to Zach, "I'll be back" I pecked him on the lips, then followed the doctor out.

"Everything okay?" Zach asked anxious, standing up from the waiting room chair, as he was waiting outside the room.  
I smiled and nodded, "Healthy and perfect as expected" I exclaimed.  
He wrapped his arms around me, smiling. He pressed his lips to mine, then leant his forehead gently against mine.

* * *

***A few months later***

* * *

So Jonas finally had proposed to Liz about 2 months ago, so today is their wedding. I KNOW I CAN'T BELIEVE IT EITHER, SO UNBELIEVABLY CUTE!  
I zipped up the side of my maternity bridesmaid dress. Turns out Bex is Liz's maid of honor for her wedding and I'll be Bex's. Great huh.  
When I walked into Liz's room, where Bex and Macey were practically torturing her with their wedding makeover, I was blow away with the sight of a newer, much older and dare I say taller Liz. Well the tallness was from the heels but we can all be hopeful, I'm kidding, how Liz is shorter than all us girls, is one of the best things about her, she is so different and so sweet and well Shes Liz.

"Liz, you look gorgeous" I smile, at her reflection as she looks at herself in the mirror.  
"Liz," Her dad peeks round the door, "You ready, honey?"  
"Yeah, dad" She turned to him, and he seemed to be as blown away as I was, except probably more since hes her dad and this is a very proud day for him and her mom for their girl.

It was me and the girls that all walked up the isle first, took our places then Liz. I wonder if my wedding was really this emotional, and I mean sweet emotional not depressing emotional because this wedding is definately sweet.

I smiled over at Zach who was on the other side of Liz and Jonas, since he was the best man for Jonas, and since when did Bridesmaids go on the same sides as the best man anyway?

At the reception, it was just as fun as I remember, well because I love parties. But this one was a little uncomfortable for me since I'm 9 months now, and could pop any second, I just hope its not now, since it would probably ruin Liz and Jonas' big day.

Oh no, already spoke to soon. I felt a sharp pain at my side, but I didn't scream, even after it was followed by others. I wouldn't make a show of myself, I just kind of suffered in silence, while I meanwhile looked like a tomato from trying to keep the pain quiet. I scanned the crowd for Zach but couldn't find him. WHERE IS THAT MAN?

Okay, I don't care about embarassment, I need to get this baby out of me. "Zach" I shouted out in no paticular direction since I had no idea where he was. Luckily he emerged from the crowd with the others.

He saw me, and quickly ran over. "Cam, are you okay?" He asked worriedly.  
"It's the baby," I breathed out, "It's coming. NOW" I said, out of breath.  
"Oh God, Okay" He said, anxiously. Since I was pretty much stuck in my position of standing, leaning against the bar counter, Zach had to carry me out to the car, where there was where my water broke.  
"Really in the car?" Zach sighed, as he drove to the hospital.  
"Sorry, Zach. Next time I'll make sure the water breaks at a certain time for you" I shouted sarcastically.  
"When are we going to get there? I'm practically dying here"  
"Sorry Cam, theres a lot of traffic, I'm trying to get there as quick as I can"

* * *

**IT'S HERE! IT'S HERE! & THE BABY IS NOW ON IT'S WAY HOW CONVINIENT AT A WEDDING. **

**So I won't be adding another chapter until next week so don't expect one, because I'm going away tomorrow, and I won't get a chance to update tomorrow, sooo be patient my readers!**

**~BYE xoxoxoxo**


	30. Chapter 28

CAMMIE POV:

When we actually got to the hospital, which let me tell you felt like a 10 hour journey, when it was supposed to be only a few blocks away from where the wedding reception was held, Zach checked me in quickly, and they wheeled me off to the labor and delivery unit.

* * *

A few hours later I was still in labour, and I'm sure by the time I've had this baby, Zach will have burst the veins in his arm, well he'll be lucky if he doesn't. The nurse came in a few minutes later, to check up on me. "Hi, Cameron Morgan, yes?"  
"Cammie" I said, even through the struggle of pain, even meanwhile Zach was squeezing me hand, and placing many kisses on my head to sooth me.  
"What?" She asked, looking over my pregnancy files, from previous ultrasounds, etc.  
"Call me Cammie" I said.  
"Okay, Cammie, how are you feeling? We are certain that it's not long until you will be ready to deliver your baby"  
"Oh I'm feeling brilliant, top of the world. Definiately not having to cope with a watermelon trying to squeeze of my stomach through a opening the side of a grape. But yeah I'm good. Alls good" I nodded, enduring another contraction.

Zach laughed once I said that. A lot actually. But I can't help that I get all moody and sarcastic if I'm tired or in pain or whatever, but in this case, Pain. Not my fault. Blame the will of humans going through severe pain when about to give birth, its the wills fault.

* * *

Many contractions, Zach-trying-to-sooth-me-hand-hand holding-and-kissings later, the doctor came in and said that I am about ready to give birth. Zach held my hand, which I squeezed as I was doing before in attempt to drown out the pain, which was unsuccessful.

"Okay, Cammie, time to push. Ready? 1, 2, 3" The doctor ordered gently.  
I pushed, and god did it kill. But atleast the more I push, the quicker I get it over with and be relieved from this pain, with a beautiful baby.  
"Ready again Cammie? 1,2,3" He said in the same voice, and I pushed, this one was actually a lot easier than the first.  
"Come on, Cam your doing amazing" Zach whispered to me, placing a kiss on my neck, giving my hand another squeeze.  
"Last time, Cammie, I can see the head. 1,2,3" He said. And I pushed again, this time I felt like a whole weight was lost from my body, and I relaxed back, my head falling back into the pillow of the hosital bed. I heard a wail and I felt a few tears of my own roll down my cheaks, Zach looked at me, love and happiness the only emotions evident on his face and in his beautiful green eyes.

* * *

"It's a girl, congratulations Cammie" Doctor smiled, placing her in my arms. Then all of sudden I felt a pain similar to the pain before I gave birth to my baby girl.  
"Um, Doc," I struggled out.  
He turned round from the file he had infront of him, "Cammie? Everything okay?"  
"Um, it appears I have more contractions" I stumbled out, and Zach took our baby from my arms.  
"Thats odd, you were only expected one baby." He looked through the papers, then paused staring at a page, "Oh Cammie, it says here at your previous ultrasound there were infact two heart beats, twins actually"  
"What?!" I exclaimbed, then grimaced at the pain coming back. "Well can you get it out of me" I said quietly.  
He chuckled lightly, then stopped. "Okay, ready then, AGAIN. Cammie? 1,2,3"  
I pushed. "Only one more, less this time Cammie" He said. "Again, 1,2,3" He ordered.  
I pushed for the last time that day, to my relief. Another lot of wails filled the room, and I couldn't help but smile.  
"That's all right? Not a mysterious triplet?" I breathed out, relaxing once again, against my pillow.  
He chuckled, "No thats all, and here we are, congratulations of your second baby girl"  
"Twin girls?" I asked, excitedly.  
"He nodded, "Well I will leave you four alone, the nurse will be here in an hour or two to take the babies to the nursey till tomorrow" Doctor explained.  
"Okay, thanks so much" I said, holding my baby close, and Zach held the other by my side, grinning at the doctor also.

"Well Macey is going to love this" I said, smiling down at the baby girl in my arms, and kissed her fragile little forehead.  
"What do you want to name them"  
"Well I'm thinking, this here, is Hazel Elle"  
"And that princess with you, is Mia Grace" I smile, "What do you think?"  
"Beautiful," He smiles, down at Mia in his arms,as I smile as Hazel.

* * *

Finally me and Zach's has begun, even if there was an unexpected adorable, Hazel Elle"  
Now, to introduce them to the parents, and friends, I know Macey will be a fan afterall.

* * *

**I know I said I wouldn't update! But I just felt nice, and I'm not leaving until later, so from this chapter this is the last until next week. SO THERE WE GO. THE BABIES HAVE ARRIVED!**

**~BYE xoxoxo**


	31. Chapter 29

CAMMIE POV:

I sat down on the couch quietly, rubbing my eyes. I was exhausted. It had been 3 weeks since I gave birth to Zach and I's little girls, they are adorable, cute, funny, happy and restless. I was just lucky to have gotten them to sleep, so I can have a rest of my own, since Zach is at work.

I lay down on the couch, putting my feet up and held a cushion lightly on my face, allowing myself the sleep I needed. I don't know how long I slept for, but I woke up to the sound of one of the girls cooing, Mia.

I sat up on the couch leaning on my fists which were at my sides, and leaning forward. "Hey" I looked up to see Zach holding Mia, cradling her in his arms. It made me smile. He returned the smile. "Hey." I say, "Only Mia woke up? Has she been fed yet?" I ask him.  
He shakes his head to both, and I stand up, starting to reach for Mia. "Here I'll do it"  
"Cam, you look exhausted, you should go back to sleep. Didn't you feed her before you put her to sleep?"  
"Yeah." I nod, "But she needs to be fed again"  
"Okay I'll do it" He said. I didn't always breastfeed the twins, sometimes I feed them formula, so it's a bit of both, well since two weeks ago.  
"No it's fine. I will" I shake my head, lifting Mia out of his arms and into mine, then start walking to the kitchen. Zach followed me though.  
"Cam, I thought we're going to do this?"  
"What?"  
"Being parents."  
"We are"  
"Then your going to except that you need a rest, and let me take of one of the girls, if they wake up or need to be fed" He explained, and I felt immediately guilty. Am I really like that?  
"Okay." I nod.  
"Huh?"  
"Okay, you can feed her" I hand her to him, gently. A grin spread across his face, it was so sweet whenever he would be like that.  
"Now you" He said nodding to me, "Go to bed, rest"  
I laughed, "Fine." And I did.

***Next day***

So it is now saturday, and the weekend is generally when all our friends come over. I lay in bed, Zach's arm around me, like it is every morning, and my head on his chest. I just lay there quietly, as the girls would probably wake up, like they did at 3am.

"Mmm," I heard Zach murmur, below me. "Morning babe" He said sleepily, kissing the top of my head.  
"Morning" I replied quietly, "You not going to work today?" I asked.  
"No."  
"Good" I nodded.  
"You okay?" He asked after a moment or two, he must have sensed there might have been something up.  
"Yeah. Why?"  
"Cam"  
"What?"  
"Whats wrong?" He pressed, lifting my chin, for me to look at him.  
"Fine." I breathed out in defeat. "It's just that, since the girls were born, we haven't actually had much time together as us, you know?" I explained, as I sat up, his arm still slung around me, now around my waist.  
"Oh." He nodded, "Why didn't you tell me before?"  
"Well I didn't really feel this way that long, I just miss you now. Because even when you come home from work, I'm just so tired and stuff"  
He sits up also, placing two fingers under my chin and turning my head to him, "I miss you as well, but everything will be fine and I'm not going to be working as many hours next week because me and Grant are switching, so he will be going on a mission soon, so we can see eachother a lot then" He reassures me, then leans in and places a kiss on my lips, which then lasted longer than probably intended. His arms had snaked around my waist, his hands interlocked at my back, and my hand laced at the back of his neck.

We were then interupted by wailing, as per usual since these past few weeks. I sighed pulling away, and standing up, making my way to the girls room. "Hey Angels." I cooed as I walked into their room, once I spoke their crying died down luckily. I scooped up Hazel into my arms, rocking her gently.

X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X

When Zach came in, both girls were fed and had both seemed to doze off again. Well atleast I get more peace and quiet with Zach until the gang come round later.

This was not my best chapter! Please excuse the sudden crapness of it.  
Now I've decided, and it may already seem obvious to the direction of the story now, that it is coming to a close, it may be in the next chapter or the one after, it depends really. but yeah EXPECT A BETTER CHAPTER NEXT TIME.


	32. Chapter 30

CAMMIE POV:

"Cam, seriously you look gorgeous!" Macey commented. "Especially after twins."  
I laughed, "Thanks Mace." I smiled.  
We were all sat round in the living room, with Zach holding Hazel and Bex holding Mia, as I just sat back tossing potato chips in my mouth.  
"Now! We have some news for you and Zach!" Bex announced, handing Mia to Grant, who was once talking to Jonas about some kind of thing they have in a spy centre in France. No clue.  
"Go ahead." I nodded, grinning at their ongoing enthusiasm.  
"Well. Picture this" Macey began. "You and Zach, sat on a Carribean beach, the sun beating warmly down on you. The warm yet breezy nights as you walk on the beach, beautiful, comfortable silence." Macey ended.  
"Wow. Is that where your having your next mission, Mace?" I asked, "Sounds amazing!"  
"No!" Macey practically shouted, "Its where you and Zach are headed off to tomorrow."  
"What?" I said, stunned, sitting up.  
Bex laughed, as did Liz and the others. But Zach seemed as shocked as I was.  
"Seriously?"  
"Yep." Macey smiled, nodding.  
"No. Really Mace." I said, in a serious tone, "Theres not some camera crew outside waiting for you to scream, 'You've been pranked!' right?"  
Macey laughed again, "Really, Cam. I'm serious. Look..." She trailed off, reaching for her bag and taking out two airplane tickets and handing them to me. "See." She said.  
"Shit." I said, staring at them, then looking up at Zach, a wide grin on my face. "Eek! Oh My god! Guys your amazing thank you!" I threw my arms around my three best friends.

"Your welcome, Cam."  
"Wait! What about Mia and Hazel?" I asked, gesturing to my daughters, whom her were being held by Grant and Zach.  
"We'll look after them." Bex reassured her.  
"Really?" I asked, then looked at the ticket information, "For a whole week?!"  
"Yeah, Cam. We'd do anything for you." Macey smiled.  
"Well unless it was reckless or stupid" Liz pointed out.  
I laughed, "Aw you guys are to amazing! Really!"  
"No problem, Cam! You need a break!"

X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X

I finished feeding the girls and putting them to bed, then walked into Zach and I's bedroom where he was still in the bathroom. I climbed under the warm sheets, tiredly, waiting for Zach. When he walked in walked in, in his pyjamas which consisted of only boxers, I smiled at him. He climbed in next to me, wrapping an around me, I laid my head on his head.

"They asleep?" He asked.  
"Yeah." I nodded, then yawned.  
"Well you get some sleep, he said" Pecking me on the lips gently, "Night, Cam"  
"Night" I smiled, letting sleep finally take me over.

I know its short again! But I'm ending the story with short chapters, so it won't drag on to much. So this is the second to last chapter! Hope you liked it!

UPDATING TOMORROW xoxoxo


	33. Chapter 31- The End

CAMMIE POV:

I lay there on the sunbed, soaking up all the sunlight, beating down. We were now here, Zach and I. Him beside me. Oh, is he sleeping. Must be.

I took a sip from the glass beside me, fixing my sunglasses onto my head, pushing my bangs back. I have to admit, I miss the gang. But, being here with it just being me and Zach having time to ourselves, in peace is just amazing.

Then I think back to our daughters, currently under the care of the most violent, yet effective fighter in the CIA and the most-greek-god-like agent in the CIA. (Don't let Zach know I said that.)

Then I got a text, the 10th one that day actually, from Bex and Grant asking for help. I opened up the message:

_How do you change a diaper again?_

_-B x_

I just burst out laughing, causing Zach to wake up. Oops.  
"Whats so funny?" He asked, now turning to me, from being asleep on his side, facing the other way.  
"Just Bex and Grant." I smiled.  
"Asking for help. Again?" He asked, then smirked.  
"Yep." I laughed again.

Zach sat up, then pulled me into his lap, causing me to giggle again. He kept the smirk on his face, and I swear it even widened slightly. "So, Mrs Goode. Are you enjoying your vacation?"  
"I am infact, Mr Goode" I replied, looking up over my shoulder at him.  
"How much?"  
"Hm, its amazing." I nodded.  
"Just amazing?" He asked, smirk on face. - See what I did there?  
"Mhm." I nodded again, "Why?"  
"No reason. But, wouldn't you prefer," He began, inching his face closer to mine, still turned to him. "It to be more than amazing?"  
"And, how did would it be more than amazing?"  
"By me doing this." He explained briefly, then my captured my lips with his own.

It couldn't have been a more perfect moment..Uh hold on. Until, I heard someone behind me clear their throat, and I pulled back from the kiss and turned around.

What the? A familiar man of 28 years, stood before us. His bright blue eyes, sparkled more than usual from the sunlight. His hair now longer than it had been, 2 years before, it was darker, a more dish water colour than it used to be. He smiled, the same smile he'd smiled always though.

"Hey sis," He beamed at me.  
"Ethan." I breathed out, undeniablly shocked to see my older brother, here. Now. "What are you doing here?"  
"I uh, live here." He said. I heard Zach next to be subtly clear his throat, reminding us that he was infact here, and I was infact still currently sitting in his lap.  
"Um, Ethan. This is my husband, Zach. Zach, this is my brother, Ethan"  
"Brother?" Zach asked.  
"Husband?" Ethan asked, at the same time as Zach.

**Oooooooooo. Well that went well didn't it? :P**

**So this is the last chapter of A Goode Life! And evidentally, it seems I might even write a sequel.  
I've just so much fun writing this, and having all you guys following, keeping up with the story so long, to the reviewers. Thanks so much :) I hope you all enjoyed the story, it is actually sad now that it draws to a close, since I've actually been writing it a while.**

**SHOUTOUTS!:**

**BellaGoode: Thank you for all your reviews, as you've been a follower of the story since the beginning, I hope you enjoyed the story, as much as I enjoyed writing it for you all. You have been very kind with your reviews, thanks again :) xo**

**goodelover23: Thank you for all your reviews, your awesome! :) xo**

**kaitlin1198: Thank you for your reviews! And let me just mention here, your a really talented writer, I hope you enjoyed the story! :) xo**

**Juliette-Tiggy: Thanks for the reviews! :) xo**

**ThePennedParadox: Thank you for your reviews, and keeping up with the story! Your really nice :) xo**

**And thank you to all other reviewers! Especially the annoymous ones, great to hear what everyone thinks :) xo**

**SWITCH ONTO THE OTHER STORY IF YOU HAVEN'T READ IT YET, IT'S NEARING IT'S END, BUT THERE ARE A FEW CHAPTERS STILL LEFT SO GO CHECK IT OUT! ITS CALLED: Judgement.**

**-Anya xo **


End file.
